Wolf's Blood
by Croik
Summary: Kenshin and the gang finally get to meet Saitou's mysterious wife Tokio!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Wolf's Blood  
**Chapter 1: Fujita Tokio  


"Damn, it's hot," Sanosuke muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he trudged down the street behind Kenshin and Kaoru. "We should have stayed in Kyoto until at least September. It's too hot here." 

"It'd be just as hot there," Kaoru retorted knowingly. "Stop complaining. Or do you not want to get fed?" 

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah." 

Kenshin chuckled at their argument. "You had better be nice to Kaoru-dono," he advised, "because she has all the money." 

Sanosuke muttered a curse under his breath. "Damn girl." 

"Let us see what Yahiko is up to," Kenshin suggested, unable to hide a smile. Ever since returning from Kyoto he'd been unspeakably happy, admiring every aspect of the regained calm in all their lives. Finally he found himself truly appreciating the simple activities of each day, and the presence of his friends. It was an amazing feeling to see them all celebrating his return even two weeks after the incident. 

"Yahiko's working at Akabeko today," said Kaoru. 

"We were headed there anyway," Sanosuke muttered back. "For my lunch." 

The trio took a seat in one of the Akabeko's booths, and immediately Tae spotted them. "Oh, back again," she greeted happily. "Another party for Himura-san?" 

"Yeah," piped up Sanosuke, "so get us plenty of saké!" 

Kaoru elbowed him roughly. "No saké today. I'm tired of taking care of drunks. We're just here for lunch, Tae-san." 

"Of course." She giggled and took their orders. 

"So what are we going to do today?" 

Kenshin paused, his attention drawn by the voice that had spoken from the booth behind him. It was a boy, and is sounded familiar. 

"Father's off duty for the next couple days," another boy answered, this one non-recognizable to him. "Today we're going to stay in town." 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru gazed at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" 

He blinked rapidly, drawn back from his pondering. "Oro?" 

"You look distracted." 

"Oh, nothing. Only…" 

Yahiko brought them their food, and received many jeers from Sanosuke and Kaoru. "Shut up," he demanded, struggling to keep his other food trays balanced. "At least I'm making money, you slackers." 

Sanosuke shrugged. "So?" 

"Yahiko," Kenshin interrupted before an argument could ensue, "who is in the booth behind me?" 

Yahiko peeked suspiciously. "Just two kids," he said. "Why?" 

"Just a moment, everyone." He stood and moved to see for himself. As Yahiko had said, there were two boys, both a bit older than Yahiko himself. One was tall with thin features and short black hair. The other was the familiar figure of Mishima Eiji. 

Eiji glanced up curiously, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Himura! But, what are you doing here?" 

Kenshin smiled, unnoticing that the other boy was watching him very closely. "Hello, Eiji-dono. It is good to see you." 

The boy nodded. "You too, Himura. Do you live in Tokyo?" Another thought crossed his mind. "And Shishio Makoto--" 

"No need to worry. That matter has been resolved." 

Kaoru and Sanosuke joined him. "Kenshin, who is this guy? The latter asked boredly. "You know him?" 

"Yes. We met while I was on my way to Kyoto: Mishima Eiji-dono." He looked to the boy's companion. "And this is…" 

The dark-haired boy stood, his height proving to be a match for Kenshin's own. "Fujita Tsuyoshi," he said stiffly, still watching the red-hared samurai with suspicion. His face looked oddly familiar. "And you're Himura Kenshin, aren't you?" 

"How'd you know that?" Yahiko interrogated. 

Tsuyoshi's harsh gaze turned on this new boy, and Yahiko returned it defiantly. For a moment they only glared. Then the boy gave a short bark of laughter. "Huh. Just a little brat." 

"What?!?" 

"Eiji, we don't have time for these fools. Let's go find my mother." 

Sanosuke frowned. There was something grudgingly familiar about the way he'd said that… 

"Sure." He pulled some money out and gave it to Yahiko. "Thanks, shrimp." 

"Hey--" 

"Thanks again, Himura!" Eiji and the other boy turned and hurried out of the restaurant, snickering to each other. 

"Shit. Kenshin," Yahiko complained, "what the hell was that all about?" 

Kenshin was still smiling with a bit of ruefulness, recalling everything that had happened. "His hometown was being controlled by Shishio. I was able to save the town. And then I left him with…" Suddenly Kenshin's face went blank and pale. 

Kaoru poked his shoulder. "Hey, Kenshin. What's wrong?" 

"Fujita…" Kenshin shook his head violently to dispel his confusion and started toward the door. "Just a moment. I have to see." He ventured out into the street, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke close behind. They slipped through the crowd, quickly catching sight of the pair. "When Eiji-dono's family was killed," Kenshin explained secretly as they went, "Saitou volunteered to take him to Tokio." 

"Tokio?" his friends echoed. 

"His wife." 

All three stopped dead, shocked beyond words and thrown into such a stupor that Kenshin had to drag them along in order to keep up with their quarry. Sanosuke recovered first. "What the hell?!? That bastard's _married_?" 

"Afraid so. Now hurry--I want to see her." 

"Huh?" Kaoru slowly regained her wits as well. "Why?" 

"Me too," spoke up Yahiko. "She's gotta be a total psycho to marry that ugly bastard." 

Kaoru sighed and followed, and was the first to realize. She stopped walking. "If Eiji is living with Saitou," she said in a weak voice, "then that boy must be…" She made a disgusted face. "…his son." 

By the time everyone had recovered from their astonishment, the two boys had escaped from view. "Damn, got away," muttered Sanosuke. "But if that brat is Saitou's kid, it means the bastard's still alive." He growled. "Damn that ass. I'm gonna beat the crap out of him someday." 

"Well, we missed out chance," Kenshin said, disappointed. Meeting Saitou's family would have at least proven to be interesting; secretly, he was relieved to know that the man was still alive. "Let us return to Akabeko. We still have a meal to finish." 

The others nodded, and they marched back to the restaurant in defeat. 

* * *

"Good; they stopped following us," Tsuyoshi muttered, and he grinned. "So that's the Battousai, huh?" 

"Himura's not a murderer," Eiji objected. "He saved my home and defeated the man that killed my family. Saved my life." 

The tall boy snorted much like his father. "He's living in a fantasy. I can see what my father was talking about now. Come on." 

They approached a cart that was selling artwork, and looking over the drawings there stood a tall woman in a kimono of deep red. Her black hair had been securely tied in a tight fashion above her head, and her eyes were bright, startling emeralds. Her face was formed of sharply pronounced features, dangerously beautiful, so that the sight of her captivated the attention of all the men around her. She carried herself with great dignity and infinite grace. 

"Are there any you would like to buy today?" the street peddler asked. 

Fujita Tokio hummed thoughtfully to herself, touching the tips of her fingertips to her lips in a gesture that displayed the depth of her contemplation. "None of them seem good enough now that Tsukioka Tsunan isn't working anymore," she mused. She smiled as the boys joined her. "There you are. What do you think, Tsuyoshi?" 

Tsuyoshi made a face. "They're all the same, Mother." 

"You simply can't see the skill," she said, plucking two of the drawings off the stand. She removed her purse from her kimono. "You and your father may like sword arts, but I prefer this." 

A hand came down on her shoulder suddenly, and Tokio started, dropping the purse. Tsuyoshi caught it immediately. A low chuckled filled her ears. "You're jumpy today," the voice remarked. 

She regained her dignity quickly. "I only allow my husband to touch me," she retorted, raising her chin. "And having been abandoned by him for nearly three months, it's quite a struggle becoming accustomed to his company again." 

Saitou snorted in good humor. "It's fortunate that I'm here now to save you from wasting my hard-earned money." 

Tokio retrieved her purse from her son. "All the money you make we share," she reminded him, handing the amount to the peddler, who accepted and then quickly distanced himself from their domestic dispute. "Your bonus is greatly appreciated, now that we have another mouth to feed." She patted Eiji's shoulder. "Not that I blame you, Eiji. Tsuyoshi's is glad to have sensible company." 

Her husband muttered something under his breath, but he was still grinning. "Are you finished, then?" 

She internally celebrated her victory in yet another of their verbal battles. Since their first meeting over twelve years ago the pair had strive to beat each other through their wits, constantly preparing their tongues for each new opportunity that arose. If there was one of Tokio's traits that Saitou admired more than her beauty, it was her cunning and shrewd intelligence. A wolf and a cat-the most obvious of nature's antagonists, yet for the past decade husband and wife. 

"Father, there's something I need to tell you," Tsuyoshi said as they started back to the inn they were staying in during Saitou's vacation period. "I saw Battousai today." 

Saitou appeared surprised, then settled with a bored look. "Is that so?" 

"Yes; at the restaurant." 

"Hmm. And what did you tell him?" 

Tokio poked him in the ribs. "He's your son, not your captive. Stop interrogating him." 

"I wasn't." 

"Oh yes you were." She shoved her parcels into his arms, and when she pulled away he was forced to carry them least they fall into the street. "You'll do anything to spy on that man, won't you? I'm tired of hearing about Battousai." 

Tsuyoshi crossed his arms. "Me too. He didn't look all that impressive." 

"Not all samurai are as scary-looking as your dad," Eiji countered, feeling the need to some to Kenshin's defense. 

The married couple exchanged glances, sharing a chuckle. "He may be right," Tokio said with a grin. 

Saitou was about to add his own comment when the sounds of an argument drew his attention. He glanced to the far side of the street, where three police officers were arguing with a young man and woman. The cause seemed to be the kodachi sheaths they both appeared to be wearing. He smirked. Fools. Parading around town like that is the best way to get arrested quickly. But there was something about the boy that was familiar to him. The boy looked to be about twenty-or-so, his coarse hair cut short and dyed rusty-colored like a fox's. He was also unusually skinny for his age and of a small stature, which might have been mistaken for youth by an untrained eye. The girl beside him was of a similar stature, with wide brown eyes and short hair of her own. The likeness in their features suggested some family bond, one that caused Saitou to pause. He'd never seen these two, but…. 

One of the officers finally became annoyed with the continuing argument, and he reached for the girl's arm. She recoiled, and a moment later her brother elbowed the man in his gut. In the commotion the pair managed to slip away into the crowd. 

Saitou touched his wife's shoulder, and upon catching he attention forced the parcel's on her. "Hey," she protested, struggling to keep them in her arms, "aren't you going to be a sophisticated Meiji gentlemen?" 

"In a moment, Dear." He left her side and followed the two, weaving his way through the crowds. It was a simple matter for him as an investigator; the boy's hair color was an added convenience. _They're heading for the edge of town_ he thought to himself, moving faster. _I'll catch them before that._ He didn't intend to turn them in--maybe frighten them a bit, and find why they were bold enough to carry weapons in the daylight where everyone could see. And then there was that strange familiarity he felt from them…. 

Saitou had just about reached them when a man intercepted him, and a silent force impacted against his sense. _Sword ki? But what… _He stared at the man who'd stopped him, and instantly he understood. The long hair, the wide face…he knew him. 

"It's been a while," this new man said, smiling grimly. "Still chasing after the rookies?" 

"Maeda," Saitou grunted, taken aback by the sudden appearance of this man. "You're--" 

"Still alive, apparently. As are you." Maeda Gou nodded barely. "When we lost you in Aizu, we feared the worst." 

"And what would that be?" He sighed as the pair he'd been pursuing disappeared around a street corner. The surprise and almost relief he felt from having discovered Maeda, however, dwarfed his disappointment. 

"Why, your death, of course." Maeda's expression became warm. "But with you, Saitou-san, even that might not have stopped you." 

The police officers that had been speaking with the young duo finally caught up, and snapped to attention as they saw Saitou. "Sir Fujita." 

"Calm down," he replied, annoyed with their time-wasting formalities. He could sense a pair of eyes on him: Maeda's, he assumed. "They're gone now. What was their crime?" 

"We're sorry to have disturbed you during your vacation," the leader said first. "We were going to arrest them for breaking the sword code." 

Maeda's sharp eyes darted from Saitou to the men. "You work for them?" he asked in a low voice that was devoid of emotion. 

_He would never understand._ "I'm their superior, actually," Saitou said, still not looking at him directly. "Now, you three file a report. Those kids won't do anything. Nest time be more careful." 

"Yes, sir Fujita." 

The three officers bowed and then scurried away, leaving Saitou with his past comrade. Maeda Gou had been one of his fighters in the third group of the Shinsengumi; not the best, but he was a respectable and trustworthy man, completely loyal. That he could survive the ten turbulent years since the war was testimony enough to his endurance. Saitou was also inwardly pleased that one of his own had survived, as he thought most of them to have been killed in the third Boshin war. 

But Maeda's face showed no such pleasure. He was staring at Saitou now in shock. "Saitou-san," he said with deliberate slowness, "you're…a member of the police?" 

"Yes. It's good work." He kept his voice light-the last thing he needed was for this samurai to get the wrong idea about him. "I have been for a while." 

"How long?" Maeda persisted. "Since Aizu?" Exasperation and betrayal splashed across his face. "You have, haven't you? You betrayed us?" 

"Now just a minute," Saitou interrupted gruffly, unnoticing that Tokio and the two boys had come up behind him. "I fought till the end during that time. After that I had no choice, with a wife and child to consider. The Shinsengumi vanished, but there is still work to be done in the new era. I'm continuing the work of the Miburo." 

Maeda didn't look convinced. The disgust and shock was clear in his face and eyes. Saitou knew he couldn't blame the man for his reactions. After all, he had abandoned his entire life and all his comrades long before the battles had ended. He'd even fought against them in the wars that followed the third Boshin and the Seinan. They were right to call him a traitor. 

"Excuse me," Tokio intervened at last. "My name is Fujita Tokio. Would you like to come with us? If you have some business with my husband--" 

"I have no business with him," he interrupted curtly, glancing between the two. "Thank you, Fujita-san, but there are other things I must attend to." He bowed, though by the way he hesitated Saitou could tell the man thought he was lowering his eyes from an enemy. "Please excuse me." He straightened and then moved swiftly away. 

Saitou watched him go, allowing the memories to come back to him. "That was Maeda Gou," he said aloud, his voice dull. His golden eyes narrowed. "A member of my group in the Miburo. We fought at Tobafushimi together, and in Aizu. After that…." 

Tokio took his hand, and it was then that he realized that he'd formed fists. He forced himself to relax, and allowed his wife to lead him and the boys back toward the inn. Tokio understands me he thought, closing his hand around hers and not caring if anyone saw. _She knows. She knows better than anyone does, and that's all that matters.  
_

[Return][1]  


[To Next Chapter][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/7864/Wblood/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/7864/Wblood/Wolf2.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Wolf's Blood  
**Chapter 2: Plotting  


"Hold up," Kitsuda Hayato said, putting a hand on his sister's arm to slow her. He glanced over his shoulder. "I think we lost them. Both the police guys and that scary bastard are gone." He laughed sharply in relief. "Shit, when that guy started coming after us I thought we were dead."  


"Same here," replied Mari, a bit breathless. Her brother had always been known for his fast pace, one she wasn't accustomed to keeping up. "But…who was he?"  


"Don't know. Damn scary-looking, though."  


"It was Saitou Hajime."  


Haya spun around and found himself confronted by the same man that had intercepted Saitou. "Who are you?"  


"Maeda Gou," he introduced. "Don't worry—a friend."  


Mari looked him over carefully. "You're the guy that stopped the one chasing us, aren't you?"  


He nodded. "Yes. I thought you could use the help; I also wanted to speak to him."  


"You know him?"  


"I did once. May we talk someplace safer than this?"  


Haya and Mari exchanged glances, made nervous by the constant activity of that day. "I guess so," Haya said after a moment. "I've heard of this guy Saitou—he was involved with my father. I want to hear what you have to say."  


Maeda led them to a small restaurant at the edge of the city, one far less known than the Akabeko. They chose the booth farthest away from any of the other customers. "Order whatever you like," he told them. "Since I brought you here."  


"We already ate," said Mari. "But please, just green tea for me."  


The waitress took their orders and returned with drinks quickly, then left. "This place is known for its low-class customers," Maeda explained. "They'll leave us alone. Now, let me introduce myself formally." He cleared his throat. "Maeda Gou, former member of the Shinsengumi's third group. Recently, though, I've devoted myself to an organization known as the Night Wolves. The last survivors of the Miburo."  


"Shinsengumi?" Haya repeated. He was surprised that he blurted out so much at once, considering they were strangers. "But they were destroyed."  


"Not utterly. While the leaders were either killed in battle or from disease, a handful of us survived through the Bakumatsu and into the new era. We are a small group that has been keeping tabs on the Meiji government."  


The siblings exchanged glances. It seemed they'd stumbled upon something far greater than they'd thought. "Are you…planning an attack?" Mari asked hesitantly.  


Maeda shook his head. "No, nothing that extreme. Our mission is not another war—too many attempts have passed and failed. But we have several allies implanted in the government, spying and manipulating the few decisions that they can, trying to keep the corrupt officials from achieving their own selfish goals. Most of us weren't very experienced samurai at the time of the war, and so now our existence is non-hostile."  


Haya relaxed, allowing a half-grin to twist his lips. "So, you're more like concerned citizens, eh? What does that have to do with us?"  


"You said you knew of Saitou-san."  


"Yeah. What of it?"  


Mari took it upon herself to explain despite her brother's arrogance. "Our father was Kitsuda Yasuhide, of the Shinsengumi. A noble warrior. However, he died early in the war. He sacrificed himself to save the lives of his subordinates, and we were told that the man Saitou Hajime was among them."  


Maeda hummed thoughtfully. "I see. I remember hearing about Kitsuda-san. So you're his children…I'm glad to have found you."  


Haya made a face of mock disgust. "I hope you're not going to as us to join your lap dogs," he said. "The spirit of the samurai is to fight, not sit back and watch the country fall apart."  


"Yes, I know. I feel the same way. And that is why I asked about Saitou-san." He considered everything silently for a moment. "I have people I can talk to. Kagewara will most certainly do this for me. May I contact you later?"  


"Huh? Why?"  


"In case." Maeda quickly finished his drink. "There's some information I want to find, and then maybe we'll speak again. Oh, and hide those swords." He indicated the kodachi. "Wherever you got them, it's not a good idea to provoke the police further."  


Haya shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, sure. I'm not afraid."  


"Of course not. But please do be careful."  


"You can find us in the east district," Mari said. "We own a small hut. Everyone there knows us."  


"Thank you. Take care of yourself, and perhaps later we can speak more on this matter." He climbed to his feet and bowed. "Excuse me." He moved away, pleased with himself.  


"Why where you being so helpful?" Haya questioned his sister after the man had left. "We don't owe him anything, even if he was Shinsengumi."  


Mari nodded absently. "True, but there's something about him. Something…" She twisted her cup about before taking a quiet sip. "I trust him, Brother. He has a calm spirit, and he is a samurai. He knew Father."  


"Knew _of _Father. There's a difference."  


"But still…"  


Haya sighed, giving up. "You always convince me anyway," he laughed, "so I might as well surrender. If you trust him, then I will. But why do you think he was so interested in Saitou?"  


"I don't know." Mari shook her head slowly. "But the better question might be, why was Saitou so interested in us?"  


* * *

The next morning Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko set out for the Maekawa Dojo. It had been months since their last visit, and they were long overdue. They were greeted by the students with warm salutations and grateful cheers. Kenshin smiled to himself as Kaoru instantly donned her kendo armor and joined the line of boys. He'd nearly forgotten how popular she was here; all of the students respected and adored her. They had every reason to. Kaoru was never in brighter spirits than when set in front of students, and it showed in everything she did—even in her temper. Kenshin couldn't remember when he had that kind of youthful energy, which only served to heighten his admiration for her. She was a strong, virtuous, inspiring person, even more than ever now that they'd returned to Tokyo.  


Kenshin noticed then a new student among the group. He was older than most of the others—Kenshin guessed nineteen or so—but obviously a beginner, as he stood toward the back and appeared quite amazed by the simple exercises being conducted. A quick survey of the dojo's room showed Yahiko nearby, and Kenshin waved him over. "See that one?" he asked, pointing. "See if you can get him to join the group."  


Yahiko pursed his lips. "Why?"  


"Because he is not participating," he answered simply.  


"Yeah, but why me?"  


"Kaoru-dono is busy, and part of being a master someday is helping those that need it."  


The boy sighed with exaggeration, and shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He approached the youth that Kenshin had indicated, and spoke to him a while. Kenshin watched hopefully, but the student held up his hand and shook his head. Yahiko resorted to his temper, but still he declined. Eventually Yahiko gave up and, shooting Kenshin a frustrated look, went off to find a sparring partner.  


Kenshin scratched his head thoughtfully, considering the best strategy for involving this hesitant student. He didn't mind the challenge—after all, the boy had to have come for a reason. And it was a more interesting diversion than sleeping. He stood and moved toward his target.  


The youth watched Kenshin's approach curiously. "You're Himura Kenshin, right?" he asked.   


Kenshin sighed. "Hmm. It seems my reputation is greater than I thought. Yes, I am." He offered him a smile. "And you are?"  


"Shiburo Akira," he replied, seemingly honored that this man was even speaking to him. "I've heard much about you from everyone. They say you're amazing."  


"Well, well…" The red-headed samurai laughed faintly. "I only come here to watch. Which is apparently what you do as well."  


Akira smiled grimly. "I'm not very good at this."  


"As would be expected, with a wall as a sparring partner."  


"Well…" He shook his head, but he also laughed, which Kenshin took as a good sign. "My friends are really interested in sword arts," he explained. "They wanted me to join their school, but that's too much for me. I thought kendo would be safer."  


"But still, you are not participating." Kenshin pointed across the room. "Why do you not practice with Kaoru-dono? Certainly she would be willing to teach you some basic exercises." Finally he caught the girl's attention, and she smiled brightly to see him beckoning her. "Kamiya Kaoru-dono," he introduced grandly, "This is Shiburo Akira. He wishes to learn."  


"But I—"  


Kaoru instantly charged herself with the task, as Kenshin had hoped. "I'm glad to hear that," she said truthfully. "Come on—I'll get you some private tutoring, since everyone else is doing so well." She took his hand and began to drag him toward the center of the room. "Hold on a minute while I get you a shinai."  


Kenshin smiled, quite proud of himself, as their lesson began. 

* * *

Maeda returned to the small restaurant at mid-afternoon, as always making his way to the last booth. Kagewara Shinnosuke was already there and eating. He gestured to the seat across from his where there was already a meal set out. "I already ordered for you," he said. "I know what you eat."  


"Thank you." He sat down and helped himself to the food. "Did you get my message?"  


Kagewara snorted. He was a stiff, aristocratic-type man, and very strict despite his young age of twenty-four. As a member of the government he kept his appearance in prime condition: his thin black hair, long as it was, had been tied back from his bony-featured face and narrow eyes. His bangs formed a V-shape down the center of his forehead, completing the image he projected of some stripped badger. His personality was not much improved from such a description.   


"What I received," he responded through tight lips, "was a note that said 'Saitou Hajime please.' Not much of a message, but I suspected it was you from the writing and got to work as I always do." He tapped a stack of papers beside him with his chopsticks. "An interesting life story. The research was at least amusing."  


Maeda wondered briefly if someone as uptight as Kagewara could ever find anything "amusing". "So, what did you discover?"  


He swallowed a piece of meat. "Do you want my full report?"  


"Yes."  


"Very well." Kagewara continued his meal between sentences as he replayed his findings. "Saitou Hajime, born in September of 1823 to a wealthy samurai family in Nagoya. The records of his life at this time are relatively non-existent—I suppose this isn't the kind of information you want anyway."  


"Since the war," Maeda confirmed.  


"Very well." He paused to drink from his tea. "Saitou joined the Shinsengumi at the age of nineteen and was assigned to the third group. Soon after the group's leader, Kitsuda Yasuhide, was killed during an incident that was not clearly reported. Saitou assumed the leadership position until the third war in 1869. The third group was nearly obliterated; I shouldn't have to tell you that, however, as you were there."  


The old samurai nodded, his face drawing tight with the memory. "Yes. But Kitsuda Yasuhide…" _Those kids weren't lying to me…_  


Kagewara continued without falter. "Saitou sustained nearly mortal wounds during the battle and was taken into custody. Instead of having him executed they took him as a member of the sword-carrying police and reported him to Aizu during the Seinan War. That was when he changed his name to Fujita Gorou. Now works as a special government agent under the direct command of Kawaji Toshiyoshi himself. Was assigned to the Shishio Makoto incident last spring along with Himura Battousai."  


"Battousai?" Maeda repeated incredulously. "He was working with the Battousai?"  


"Yes. As of now he's on leave due to the recent closing of the Shishio incident. He and his family are staying in Tokyo."  


"You were able to find out a lot."  


"As the assistant to the Secretary of Defense," he replied tersely, "I should be able to. Our 'Pack Leader' has had me keeping tabs on him for the past two years, but this is the first time I researched his past. Interesting." He finished his meal and set the bow aside. "How many samurai are there that can switch sides and still claim honor? I wonder."  


Maeda's response was immediate. "There aren't any."  


"I see. The only other information I have is his family: his wife, formerly Furuyama Tokio; his twelve year old son, Tsuyoshi; and the boy he took in, Mishima Eiji."  


He nodded slowly, his sharp eyes focused on the space of floor ahead of him with deep concentration. "Why was I never told about Saitou-san if our leader knew?"  


Kagewara made a face as if to say that the answer were obvious. "You're Shinsengumi. He knew you and the others would be upset. But actually…" He made a thoughtful humming noise. "It's ironic that you bring it up now."  


"Why is that?"  


"Recently our organization has been under investigation," he began, making no attempt to keep his voice inconspicuous. His blatant indifference to the secrecy of their organization, though shunned by the members, actually aided to their cause in that he never acted as if he were sharing suspicious information. "Last March Saitou was assigned to the case, but was shortly pulled because of the more pressing issue of Shishio Makoto's attempted takeover. Now, he may be reassigned. As you can imagine, our leader was in a near panic the first time around."  


"I can," Maeda agreed, fully understanding the implications. The Night Wolves were composed mainly of former Miburo too stubborn to abandon their old ways. Their practices had remained virtually unchanged since the war, lending familiarity to this era that was so alien to them now. Saitou knew all those practices. He knew their disguises and their tactics, even the course of their thoughts—most of these taught to them by the man himself. The knowledge he had, combined with that which he had the skill to gain, would be more than enough to destroy what little balance their small group had. If the man so desired he could crush them on a whim. "Something has to be done. We can't allow him to give his information—"  


"Obviously," Kagewara interrupted. "Arrangements are already being made."  


"What?"  


"In this era the samurai are all but extinct. They are all either dead or government officials. All but two: Saitou Hajime and Himura Battousai. They both need to be dealt with."  


"Battousai…"  


He nodded. "Residing now at the Kamiya Dojo. Not bad for the most lethal assassin known to Japan."  


Maeda shifted impatiently. "But what about Saitou?"  


"Oh yes—the last Mibu Wolf. He'll be taken care of. A course of action is set: three days from now."  


"You're killing him?"  


"You think we could? No, they have something else in mind. But we need help." He lifted an eyebrow. "Someone dumb enough to risk their life for our cause, and face one of the most dangerous men of the era. Can you?"  


Maeda frowned. "Actually, I may be able to help."  


* * *

By the end of that day's lesson's Akira had gotten over all his hesitation and was doing well with the exercises Kaoru had instructed him in. Despite the sweat dripping down his forehead he was grinning exuberantly and full of spirited energy. With eyes gleaming he thanked Kaoru several times over. "I enjoyed myself greatly, Kaoru-sensei. Thank you so much."  


Kaoru smiled, growing embarrassed by his constant praises and gratitude. "It's nothing, really. I do this for a living, you know."  


"Oh, that's right." He reached into his sleeve. "I should pay you."  


"Oh no, I couldn't accept that—"  


Yahiko whacked her with his shinai. "Take it, hag. You don't have any money."  


"Yahiko! I can't take it—that would be rude. I'm not even from this dojo—"  


"You're so stupid! You finally get a student with cash and you don't take it! How are we going to eat?"  


"_You _can pay for the food; you have a job."  


Kenshin intervened before their argument escalated further. "Now now, calm down."  


"Please, just take it," Akira insisted. "I'd like to become a regular student of yours."  


Kaoru's face lit up, and she forgot her war with her young pupil. "Really? That would be great. You're doing well already." Kenshin urged Yahiko back, who was already fuming. "How are afternoons? Just come to the Kamiya Dojo—there's always someone around."  


"I'd like that. Now here, please take it."  


"Well…"  


"Please."  


"Okay, okay. Thank you very much."  


Akira hurried to Tokyo's east district afterwards, the weight of the shinai slung over his back a welcomed and inspiring feeling. Even at the age of nineteen he was still a child in his heart, now given this remarkable chance. It was exhilarating. He ran all the way there.   


"Hayato! Mari-san!" He threw open the door to their small hut, ready to proclaim his victory. "I finally did it! I joined—"  


He stopped, cringing with embarrassment to see they had company. The pair was seated with an aging gentleman who appeared to be a samurai, and a younger, well-dressed official. The looks on their faces indicated some grave business at hand. He hesitated beneath their stares. "Uh, excuse me. I'm very sorry."  


"Akira-san," Mari greeted, "it's good to see you. Come in."  


He did so slowly. "I didn't mean to intrude…" he began to apologize. "I didn't know…"  


"It's alright." She waved him over, and he took a seat by her side. She introduced the two men to him. "They've come to enlist our help."  


Maeda coughed into his hand, clearly displeased by this new addition, though his partner was not phased in the least. "Can he be trusted?"  


"Of course," Mari answered immediately. "He's…a good friend of ours," she was blushing a bit. "He'll help us, too."  


Akira choked on a reply. He gazed at Mari and found that he could not protest. His frustration held no weight in his heart when it came to this girl. Only her…  


"Excellent." Kagewara pulled a slip of paper out of his sleeve, on which several notes and diagrams had been scrawled earlier. "Then let me outline the rest of my plan."   


[Return][1]  


[To Next Chapter][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/pocroik/ruroken_fan/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/pocroik/ruroken_fan/Wolf3.html



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Wolf's Blood  
**Chapter 3: Confrontations  


"Vacation" was definitely a way of living that Tokio liked. The only better situation was "vacation with pay," which she was enjoying now. Since the Shishio incident the government had been taking excellent care of their top agent, including a pay raise that his wife greatly appreciated. And why shouldn't they? Top agent or not, Saitou had been paired with his most ancient enemy to journey over half the country to fight an army of national terrorists. Some compensation was long overdue. To Saitou that might mean a day spent slowly diminishing his supply of cigarettes, but to Tokio it meant something entirely different; it meant relaxation, indulgence, and spending every available bit of her husband's money.  


Marriage was sweet.  


It had been a long time since Tokio had been to this city. She liked the crowd, because it proved just how alive Tokyo was. The bustle and the noise didn't bother her. She thrived on the activity and the energy of the people, not to mention the gossip. Living with Saitou had taught her the importance of exaggeration, which she used amply in her story-telling. Her attractiveness and charm were also instrumental in starting conversations with anyone she wanted. It made for an interesting day, if anything else.  


Tokio was just about to return home to begin preparing the evening meal when her sharp cat's eyes spotted a short figure across the street. She didn't have to look twice to realize who the man was. The long red hair and the sword at his hip were more than enough. It was Himura Kenshin—or, as her husband would say, "the Battousai." Presently he appeared to be merely purchasing some groceries, as any normal husband might have done for their wife. As he turned from the vender she could clearly see the crossed scar on his left cheek, the mark of his fame. This was the first time she'd seen him. Her mind had been filled over the years with stories and descriptions, but now they seemed grossly inaccurate applied to the short, soft-featured and gentle-eyed swordsman. She was surprised; however, she knew it was him. Her senses were no match for those of a samurai, but there were still times that her instincts held true.  


_Himura Battousai…It's strange, watching him. After hearing everything… _Tokio shook her head, and realized that her hands were trembling a bit. She gripped her parcels tightly. But there was no denying the fear that rested in her gut. Despite all the enemies her husband had faced, this was the only one that frightened her. In the Bakumatsu, ever since he'd first told her of their encounter, she could feel there was something beyond her comprehension. The way he spoke of their battles, the condition of his body when he returned…they were different—clues she couldn't always make out. Their history was more than a simple dual; it was an obsession. Saitou had always been a killer, this she knew, but even the mere possibility of a meeting with Battousai rose in him a fierce spirit greater than that any other enemy caused. And though she fancied herself as being able to read and comprehend even the slightest of her husband's behaviors, in truth the answers often eluded her.  


Kenshin must have felt her lingering gaze, for at that moment he turned curiously. Their eyes met, and Tokio froze. He started coming toward her. Did he know who she was, or was he simply drawn by the stare she couldn't lower even now? She was still struggling with her internal battles as he reached her and smiled. "Good afternoon."  


"Good afternoon," Tokio stammered back, a bit surprised by how soft his voice was. "Do you need something?"  


His smile was genuine, without the malice or scorn she could imagine. "You are the one staring at me."  


"I wasn't staring," she protested.  


"Of course. But now that we have met, I might as well introduce myself properly." He bowed, and then scrambled to keep his packages from falling. The clumsiness annoyed her—it was an act, and a fairly obvious one at that. She would know. "My name is Himura Kenshin."  


"Fujita Tokio," she replied in a clipped matter, then realized that her name would be enough to give her identity away. As she expected, his face blanked and his things tumbled to the ground. She snorted. _Why do I ALWAYS get that reaction? _"Something wrong?"  


"No…of course not." Kenshin recovered himself quickly, retrieving the packages he'd dropped. "Forgive me. Just…"  


She rolled her eyes. "It's all right. I get that a lot."  


"Being…"  


"Yes. Married to him." Tokio was quite sure he knew what she meant.  


He did. "And you know me as well."  


"Of course."  


Kenshin sighed, clearly attempting to approach this conversation from the right angle. "Well, it certainly is a surprise to meet you like this," he started hesitantly. "When I heard that he was married, I—"  


"Was mortified," Tokio filled in with a smirk. "Yes, I know. I'm used to it. Don't be shy about your remarks; I've heard them all before."  


"Oh, no—I mean, that was not my intention." He scratched his head, increasingly embarrassed. "It is a pleasure to meet you. In truth…I was curious." Finally he settled on escape. "If you will excuse me…"  


"Just a moment, Himura-san," Tokio called him back before realizing what she was saying. "Could we…talk a bit?"  


He appeared just as surprised by this as she felt. "Alright, Fujita-dono," he said. "Is there something you had in mind?"  


She fell into step beside him, and they began to walk as she started. "Actually…I'm a bit curious myself. Meeting you…it's a bit strange."  


"I can image." Kenshin smiled. "Not to be rude, but is there some problem with your husband you wish to discuss?"  


She noticed immediately that he'd said "husband" and not "Saitou". _Probably hasn't accepted it yet. _"No, nothing like that. I just thought that, having heard so much about you, I should at least meet you face to face."  


"I see. I suppose I must owe you that much."   


"Yes." Tokio frowned. Now that she had her chance, she didn't know what to do. The questions boiling in her mind were those not well expressed through words. How could she expect him to understand?  


But then, simply by looking at him, she knew that he could. Her instincts were keen on this one. She knew better than to be fooled by his youthful appearance and childish voice, just as simply as she dismissed her husband's Fujita Gorou façade. He was a man who'd suffered through the war just as she had, and knew well the spectrum of life. They were the survivors from the center of the storm. She felt already as if he could read her mind.  


"There's something I want to tell you, Himura-san," Tokio began deliberately. "I probably shouldn't but I'm going to, because otherwise you'll never hear it."  


"Does this have to do with Saitou?" he asked innocently. 

"As a matter-of-fact, yes; it does." She took a deep breath. "He very much respects you, Himura-san, though he's too proud and stubborn to admit it. Your ongoing dual is quite a large deal in my house, to say the least. You'll never understand the way that man thinks."  


Kenshin chuckled good-naturedly. She could tell in that sound that he understood at least part of what she was saying, and perhaps more. "That is true. I hope my name has not made your home unpleasant."  


"No. But I wonder…being the last of your kind…both of you…" There was a bond there, a tie that kept the two of them together. Saitou didn't have to speak of it for her to know of its existence; she could tell. She saw it in his eyes whenever he spoke of Battousai, as if they were a pair of identical, inseparable friends. And strange friends at that.  


She broke off, and as she'd hoped, he swiftly caught on. "I think I understand," he said in that quiet voice. "Thank you, Fujita-dono, for trusting me. I know that this is not an easy matter for you."  


"When he used to come back from battles, bleeding, it made me afraid. I thought for sure you would take him. But…I do not hold grudges, and speaking of the past is not something I like to do often."  


A tone of regret tainted his words. "Yes, I know that feeling."  


Tokio nodded. "I thought you might. That's why I wanted to talk."  


Kenshin was surprised by these gestures of good will she was making, and suppressed a grin when the image of the Buddha he and Misao had pictured came into his thoughts. This woman may not be god-like, but he was beginning to see why Saitou married her. "Well," he said brightly, "now is our chance to do just that. I hear you have a son."  


"That's right. Tsuyoshi's his name."  


"Parenthood must be quite a responsibility," Kenshin chuckled. "Heaven only knows the tortures I put my caretaker through."  


"The same for me," she admitted with a smile. "It does take a lot of work, but I don't mind that at all." She was beginning to feel like herself again, and with a smirk she added, "I'm surprised _you _don't have any children of your own, considering the time you've spent as a wanderer."  


Kenshin blushed furiously. "Fujita-dono, that is…"  


"Personal? Yes, I know. But you're living with a woman now, aren't you? At a dojo?"  


"Yes, but…" He shook his head. "I enjoy children, but…"  


"You've never considered it?"  


"Well…"  


Tokio smiled at his embarrassment, but when she looked to see his face her careful sight was able to detect a faint trace of pain held there. It vanished in an instant. Her mind was sent in a whirl. In the past twelve years she'd done an excellent job of pricking her husband's emotions and expressions apart, but this new man was a challenge. She'd found the crack in his mask; quickly she wracked her brain for all the information she had on him. When that turned up nothing she returned to trusting her instincts. "You have."  


Kenshin's silly wanderer visage faltered, and something miraculous happened: he told her the truth. It may have been because this woman was his own age, or maybe only in the way she inquired, for had it been any other situation he would have declined. "Only once," he said in a voice that was significantly more subdued. "A long time ago."  


"During the war," she prompted.  


"My dream was one I never voiced. I should have known that it would elude me." He tried to smile, ruefully so. "It…has been a long time since I thought about it."  


She was beginning to understand; her woman's intuition was never wrong. Everything was beginning to fit into place like the content of some drama: the girl at the dojo; the silly wanderer mask that laughed and blushed, hiding his true skin beneath; and the expressed wish she herself had once known. The signs were very obvious to her, and she was about to speak when she saw the form of a young woman ahead of them.  


"Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled brightly and ran up to him. "I only told you to get a few things, so what—" She stopped upon seeing Tokio. "Kenshin," she said darkly, "have you been gambling again?"  


Kenshin sputtered on a response. "Kaoru-dono, this is Fujita Tokio," he introduced hastily. "Saitou's wife."  


"Oh—oh my god, I'm sorry…" Kaoru bowed deeply, if only to hide the exasperated expression on her face. "Please, excuse me. I didn't mean to—"  


"It's all right, Kamiya-san. No harm done."  


"Well, we were just about to prepare for dinner," Kaoru offered, hoping to make up for any rudeness she may have committed. She was also hoping to gain some praise from Yahiko in allowing him to meet the woman they'd been speculating about all day. "You're welcomed to join us."  


She thanked her but declined. "I promised my husband a proper meal tonight, and if I don't return soon I won't have time. Perhaps some other day."  
  
"Of course. You're welcomed anytime." Kaoru smiled, a bit dazed but cheerful. "Come on, Kenshin—you'll help, right?"  


"Yes." He nodded politely to Tokio and began to follow Kaoru. "Good evening."  


Tokio considered a moment, then reached into her bag. "Just a moment, Himura-san."  


Kenshin turned back. "Oro?"  


"Here. I think this will mean more to you than me." She retrieved one of the paintings she'd purchased and handed it to him. The picture was that of a handsome samurai man seated beneath a cherry tree in full bloom, and beside him a beautiful woman in fanciful dress. The artwork was stunning.  


"Fujita-dono," Kenshin said, inspecting it for the "meaning" she had spoken of, "I do not understand."  


"Just think of it as a reminder," Tokio advised. She inclined her head in a way that indicated Kaoru, who was waiting patiently for her friend by the dojo gate. "It's not a sin to love twice."  


Kenshin blinked, caught off guard by the openness in her words. That she was able to understand him in so short a time was startling. "Fujita-dono…" That was all he could manage.  


"Think about it. And call me 'Tokio-dono' if you must. Fujita isn't a real name—not mine, anyway." She winked and turned to go. "Good evening, Himura-san."  


"G-Good evening," he called after her. Then, with a sigh and a shake of his head he joined Kaoru and entered the dojo.  


Tokio smiled to herself all the way home, proud of herself and having forgotten all her old worries. She was in much finer spirits than when she first spotted the red-head, and even more so than when she was spending money that morning. It was a great feeling playing match-maker for the couple—judging from what she'd heard Kenshin could use a woman in his life, as it hadn't taken much effort on her part to get him to open up a bit. Having a wife could only do him good.  


When she reached the inn, she saw Tsuyoshi and Eiji sitting outside, talking. "Hello, boys," she greeted. "Would either of you fine young men care to help me with supper?"  


"Mother," Tsuyoshi complained, "we're at an inn. They make diner for us. That's what they mean by 'government courtesy'."  


"Is that so? Well, then I'll simply put in a request to the cook." She started to enter.  


"Kawaji-san showed up today," he added. "He's been talking with Father for a while."  


Tokio stopped, placing her hands on her hips in instant irritation. "He'd better not expect to cut short my vacation!" she declared.  


The boys snickered. "It's supposed to be your husband's vacation, Tokio-san," Eiji reminded.  


"We'll see about that." She marched into the inn with their laughter fading behind, making her way swiftly—and loudly—to their room. "I'm coming in," she announced rudely before opening the panel.  


Saitou was kneeling in the center of the room, smoking as usual. Kawaji Toshiyoshi was seated facing him and he stopped speaking as she entered. "Good evening, Tokio-san," he said in a strictly polite tone.  


"Good evening," she replied in kind. "Is there some business you have, Kawaji-san?"  


"Nothing to concern you, Ma'am. Merely some work for your husband."  


"He's on vacation."  


"Tokio." Saitou's voice fit his expression perfectly: he wasn't pleased. "Please, leave us a while."  


Tokio set her things down inside the room. "Just a minute," she said hotly. "We've still got five days—"  


"Tokio."  


She snorted indignantly, but knew there would be no arguing—at east not until Kawaji left. Then she would speak her mind. With a curt nod she exited the room and closed the panel harshly behind her.  


Kawaji didn't leave until nearly half an hour later, and once he'd gone Tokio hurried inside. "Amuse yourself," she told the boys. "Be helpful or something."  


"Good luck, Mother!" Tsuyoshi called after.  


Tokio found her husband pacing the room, a fresh cigarette in his mouth, clearly in ill temperament. She closed the panel behind her. "Hajime."  


"The government is planning a raid three days from tonight," he answered her unasked question. "They want me to lead it."  


She crossed her arms, muttering several curses she'd learned from him. "Those Meiji bastards. Don't they know we're on vacation?"  


Usually her temper was enough to provoke a humorous response from him, but now he wasn't in the mood. "It's the Night Wolves again."  


Tokio straightened, finally understanding her husband's dilemma. She approached slowly, calling up past memories on that group title. "Hajime…"  


"They located a small building at the east end of the city," he explained, continuing to pace. "They've gotten tired of the presence of traitors and they want to eliminate the Night Wolves silently."  


"And they want you to—"  


"Yes, yes." Saitou exhaled heavily, increasing the haze of smoke in the room. "The description sounds remarkably like the design of the Shinsengumi station in Mibu, but smaller. It's a hut for selling medicines—they use the same disguises and symbols we always used. It absolutely reeks of Miburo, but the officers now are too thick to see that." Another ring of smoke. "There're bound to be traps; I'm the only one who could be able to anticipate their actions."  


"Will you stop pacing a moment?" Tokio snatched his arm, pulling him to a halt. "Please, just look at me." She placed her hands on his face, and smiled as he relaxed somewhat. "That's better. Now calm down and let's discuss this like rational adults."  


Saitou eased her hands down. "There isn't anything to discuss," he replied stiffly.  


"What? Then…"  


"I'll do it." He turned away from her, perhaps seeking only to avert his gaze. "They're feeding off the government—they'll have to be destroyed."  


Tokio started to speak, exasperated by his response, but then stopped herself. "Is that all?" she asked after a moment of decision-making. "Just blind obedience?"  


He stopped walking. "What?" Slowly, he turned back to face her with a bit of confusion. "What are you—"  


"Are you going to deny it forever?" she demanded. She didn't understand how, but speaking with Kenshin—the Battousai—had increased her courage. She could see the strain painted clearly on her husband's face, and was tired of his pathetic attempts to hide the fact that he was greatly disturbed. After all, had he not switched sides all those years ago, fate would have placed him on the same side as the Night Wolves. "You're just going to slaughter your own comrades and then finish your vacation with a cigarette and some plain soba? Is that your great Miburo honor?"  


Saitou was shocked by his wife's outburst, but already the words had shaken him. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a low voice, his yellow eyes gleaming.  


"Why can't you just admit that it bothers you?" she persisted. "You're betraying your own kind—again. Don't you dare say that you don't mind, because I can see it perfectly. It's all over you."  


Saitou only stared. He was accustomed to Tokio arguing with him, but her serious now was not a normality. When he spoke again, the words were almost a growl. "Are you accusing me of being a coward?"  


Tokio cringed—she was hitting too deep. She hadn't meant to be so aggressive in her concerns, and she might have gone too far already. Soon his stubbornness would kick in and the matter would be over. "Hajime, I didn't say that," she attempted in a gentler tone. "I just want you to understand your own feelings. I've known this for years—I know you. Denying your feelings only works for a while and then it gets worse."  


"I'm not denying anything."  


"Then what was that just now?" she shot back, temper flaring. "You hide your shame with your own false justice. But it doesn't work that way."  


By now Saitou's expression had darkened, filled with such cold anger that any lesser woman would have shrunk back in terror. But Tokio kept her will firm. His fists were tight and his eyes blazing, but she wouldn't back down. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snarled.   


"I am talking about my husband," she replied strongly. "You, Hajime, and that damn crap you call samurai honor." The moment she said the words she knew she shouldn't have—it was too much, too insulting. Any second he would—  


It was too late. The walls came up, flawlessly in place, as he turned his back to her. "I'm not going to listen to this nonsense anymore," he muttered, blowing smoke. "I've had enough. You don't understand in the least."  


"I grew up in a samurai household!" Tokio couldn't restrain herself now. "I lived through the Bakumatsu, the Boshin, the Seinan, just as you did! When you surrendered your honor you stole mine too! Now I'm married to a false name and a husband who's too stubborn to admit when he's scared shitless."  


"Hmph."  


"You're not even listening to me anymore. Don't you understand? I'm telling you this for your own good." She started forward. "Since you left the Shinsengumi—"  


"The Shinsengumi are extinct as far as I'm concerned," he grumbled. "The only thing that matters is my own justice: Aku Soku Zan."  


"That's all you believe in because that's all you have!" Tokio exclaimed. "You betrayed everything else!"  


Saitou whirled on her so swiftly that even she nearly shrieked in surprise. He didn't touch her, but she knew than any other would be sprawled and bleeding had they been in the same position. The anger in his deep eyes was greater than ever she remembered. For an eternity they stood that way, him shaking in rage and her firm in her convictions, too stubborn to relent. Internally Tokio cried and cursed at having spoken so harshly against him, but the shell in which she found her strength was too thick to allow apology. She waited.  


Saitou's fury slowly melted into solid, cold stone. His eyes lost their shine and again he turned his back. Without a word in the tense silence he sat down and plucked out a fresh cigarette. The old one, not quite finished, he tossed carelessly aside. A moment later a thin line of smoke rose to the ceiling.  


Tokio released her breath, having not realized that she was holding it. Her temper vanished, leaving only a sick pit in her stomach. She'd never seen that look on his face, so betrayed; she imagined it was a face he showed only his enemies. "Hajime…"  


He held up his hand, said nothing, then returned to his cigarette. Their argument was over, this time with no victor. He would speak no more. And though she knew she should have given him time to think alone and consider her words, she didn't. She knelt down behind him. "Hajime," she started slowly, beginning to wrap her arms around his neck. "Please, don't—"  


He refused her, pushing her arms off him. She tried again without success. Finally she slipped her arms under his and wrapped them about his waist. He exhaled heavily in disgust and didn't attempt to remove them.  


"I'm sorry," Tokio said softly, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "I hurt you. I wasn't thinking, and I was wrong." When he didn't respond she continued. "But I had to say it, Hajime. I've wanted to for so long, and I couldn't help myself. Please understand."  
  


"I'm not trying to accuse you." She tightened her embrace about him, closing her eyes as she felt the movement of his chest as he breathed. The warmth of his strong body gave her confidence. "I'm trying to make you understand. I was born into a samurai family, and I married one the way I'd hoped to. I love you—you know that. And when you chose Meiji over your past I supported you. I gave up my name and my honor to be with you, here, in this new era. I would rather be Fujita Tokio than Saitou Tokio, the honored widow. That was my choice, and I don't regret it as long as you see my sacrifice."  


He sighed deeply, allowing his body to sag against hers. His hands curled around her delicate fingers. "I see."  


Tokio nodded barely. "All I'm asking is that you try to admit what you are, Hajime. You're alone and unsure because through it all you're the only one that protected the Miburo's ideals. You have always served the people; that was your purpose all along. As men and women live they change to survive, and that's the way it is. I would never blame your for that."  


"So what are you saying?"  


_Finally, he's listening. Twelve years, and I can finally say this to him. _"To me you are a brave and loyal man." Tokio explained sincerely. "But these men will see you as a traitor. If you are gong to face them you must first make amends with yourself: this isn't a samurai world anymore. They can't change, and they will perish as things do. It's all right to feel guilty—these are your peers, after all—but as long as you accept that you can handle it. You're the better man among them."  


Saitou settled with a chuckle, signaling the end of his stubbornness. "I could never argue with a beautiful woman," he said, lifting her hand so that he could kiss it. He bit playfully at her fingertips, and she pulled her hand away.  


"You big oaf," Tokio protested. "I'm being serious."  


"I know." He eased out of her arms and turned to face her. His hand slid along her face. "You are impossible."  


"I'm your wife." Her tone indicated that her answer was self-explanatory, and applied to any other questions that may have arose  


He chuckled, but even then she knew he wasn't reassured so easily. Saitou Hajime had to be the most complicated, utterly confusing man she'd ever known, even after over a ten year marriage. He was stronger and smarter than most, but he also doubted himself in ways other men would never consider. But more than that he loved her, cared for her and their son with loyalty that she never ceased to appreciate. She would do anything for him.  


"You're tired, aren't you?" Tokio said, though he had given no such indication. "And hungry, too. I asked the cook to prepare some plain soba—he looked at me strangely, but he did. Would you like some?"  


"Of course."  


"Then wait right here." She kissed him softly and then went to retrieve the meal. After assuring Tsuyoshi and Eiji that everything was all right, she returned and spoke to her husband as he ate. He outlined the plan that he intended to propose to Kawaji, and she even helped with her own suggestions. Afterwards she insisted that he rest, and helped him change into a proper sleeping kimono. Soon she had him tucked between the covers of his futon, much to his disconcertment; he was tired of being cared for in this way.  


"Don't worry," Tokio assured. She sat beside him with her legs folded up, gently rubbing his stomach the way she knew he liked. In their younger days she'd often compared this ritual to "taming the savage wolf". "Just like a puppy" she would say, and he couldn't argue. After all, he did enjoy it.  


"I'll have to talk to Kawaji tomorrow," Saitou said, staring up at his wife with silent gratitude. "I'm afraid our vacation will have to wait."  


"It's all right. I already have an idea of how the boys and I can spend our day. Will you be back in the evening?"  


"Without a doubt."  


Tokio smiled and offered him another kiss. "Good. Rest well, and I'll keep those ruffians occupied. Till morning." After giving him a final scratch behind the ears—which produced an indignant grunt—she bid him goodnight and left the room quietly.  


[Return][1]  


[To Next Chapter][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/pocroik/ruroken_fan/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/pocroik/ruroken_fan/Wolf4.html



	4. Default Chapter Title

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visit

Akira went to the Kamiya Dojo the next day for his private lesson, though by now his spirit was significantly less than before. The weight of the shinai on his back was no longer a pleasant feeling—it filled him with dread. He didn't deserve to be learning from Kaoru, now that he was involved with Maeda and Kagewara, for they were undertaking a dangerous task. He knew it was wrong, but he would not fight them. For that reason, he shouldn't have been meditating over peace and protection.

But he went anyway, under Mari's insistence. He'd said he would, and any sudden change would be suspicious. Kagewara warned him that Kenshin—really Hitokiri Battousai—was often involved in police business, and could easily incriminate him. It was important that he act as normal as possible.

_How can I act normal, knowing what is going to happen?_

"Akira-san!" Kaoru waved to him from the dojo gate. "I'm glad you came—I've been looking out for you. Come in."

He bowed and followed her inside to the dojo's main room. The moment he entered he began to feel nervous. Yahiko was practicing by himself in the center of the room, and Kenshin, pretending to watch though he was really asleep, sat in the corner. Off to the side were a man and a woman he didn't recognize; the woman was bandaging the man's hand. They all—except Kenshin—paused to stare as he stepped inside.

"This is my new student, Shiburo Akira," Kaoru introduced. She was practically aglow with excitement. "Be nice to him: he pays."

"Good," the man on the side grunted. "Maybe then we'll get some decent food around here." The doctor promptly knocked him on the head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "damned freeloader".

"Come on; let's go," Yahiko complained impatiently. 

Kaoru made a face at him. "Stop being jealous, Yahiko."

"I'm not!"

Kenshin awoke just as the lesson began, drawn from the light sleep by the sounds of their kendo. He smiled at Kaoru's liveliness, and the pouting expression on Yahiko's face. It felt as if things were returning to normal around the dojo, and having a student only made things more pleasant. But there seemed to be some concern on Akira's face now…

Kenshin's thoughts were forgotten as Megumi called over to him. "I've finished with this slouch," she said, giving Sanosuke a superior glare. "Would you like to help me prepare lunch?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," a new voice chirped. Everyone turned to the door, staring in bewilderment as a woman took off her sandals and stepped inside. Two boys followed suit, and all three were carrying trays of delicious-looking food. "I'm sorry for intruding," she said politely, "but the door was open."

Sanosuke frowned, climbing to his feet as he replaced his arm in his sleeve. "Who's the broad?"

"Hey!" the taller of the two boys snapped. "That's no way to talk about my mother!"

Kenshin climbed to his feet, recognizing her immediately. "Tokio-dono!" He grinned and moved to greet her. "What a surprise."

"I thought I might bring you all lunch," Tokio said, offering the tray. "There should be enough for everyone. I wanted to meet you all."

Kenshin's friends all exchanged glances. "Tokio?" Yahiko repeated. "Wasn't that the name off…" He broke off.

Once the general shock had worn off, Kenshin introduced everyone to everyone else. "It is good to see you again. How is your family?"

"Quite fine, as you can see. Thank you." She began to set out all the food for them, Tsuyoshi and Eiji helping. "First of all I'd like to apologize for my husband's absence; he's working today, even though he's supposed to be on vacation."

Sanosuke watched her critically. "You actually married that ugly bastard? Yesh."

"You must be that fool Father told me about," Tsuyoshi retorted, lifting his eyebrow and grinning in a way that reminded them all of Saitou. "Sagara. Feh."

"Watch it, kid, or I'll teach you _and_ your papa a lesson."

Megumi walloped him again. "Don't be so rude. They're guests."

"Yeah, well, nobody invited them." He took a bite of the food she'd brought, however, and his attitude began to change. "At least she's a better cook than the girl."

Tokio grinned ironically. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, but not much of one," Yahiko muttered.

They ate lunch together, and everyone began to grow accustomed to their visitors' presence. Tokio's lively stories quickly captivated the attentions of the women and Kenshin, and Tsuyoshi behaved so much like his father that Saitou may as well have been there in person. Several times Sanosuke had to be restrained and reminded of his opponent's youth. For his part Akira tried to stay out of the conversations, only occasionally speaking to Yahiko or Eiji to avoid being accused of not participating again. He felt sick with fear; could Kenshin and the others see how pale he must have been? This was the same woman Kagewara had told them about: Saitou Hajime's wife. And now he was eating a meal with her! It was almost too much for his weak nerves to bear.

Thankfully, Kaoru resumed their lesson after the meal, and he was able to focus on the kendo to keep his mind occupied. Yahiko, Tsuyoshi, and Eiji met to discuss their different sword training, and Tokio sat with Kenshin, Megumi, and Sanosuke to talk. Sanosuke hung on her every word, perhaps hoping for some slip of her tongue that would grant him black-mailable information on his enemy. The image of Saitou doing the laundry or helping to cook a meal infected him with a fit of laughter that lasted over a minute and resurfaced time and time again over the course of the afternoon. An even more humorous scene was when Tokio learned that Sanosuke was close friends with Tsukioka Tsunan, her favorite artist. Compared to Tokio's, Tae's obsession seemed to be a mild liking.

When the kendo lesson had finished, the groups changed once more. Akira started a conversation with Sanosuke and Megumi, as the three of them were close in age, and Kaoru took a seat next to Tokio. "Kaoru-chan," the older woman whispered as Kenshin was inattentive, "I'd like to speak with you later."

"Me?" She frowned. "What for?"

"You'll find out." But then Kenshin returned, and she hushed. Kaoru looked baffled, but caught on soon enough and didn't mention it.

"I am again caught between two women," Kenshin observed, chuckling a bit nervously. "It seems that they conspire against me."

Tokio couldn't pass up this chance. "That may be so, Himura-san," she said with a wink. "I'm surprised that Kaoru-chan hasn't put her plan into action by now."

"T-Tokio-san," Kaoru hissed, blushing fiercely, "what are you—"

"Oh please," she replied coolly. "You've lived together how long? Don't tell me you don't have one."

The younger woman cringed, too flustered and embarrassed to allow herself to look at Kenshin's face—whatever his reaction. She was stuttering on a reply when Yahiko and Tsuyoshi moved to the center of the dojo floor, both brandishing bokutou. She frowned. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Sparring," Yahiko grunted back. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't until you said that. Kenshin." She turned to him for his opinion.

"Can it harm anything?" he asked with a shrug.

"Oh, of course it can't," Tokio interrupted. "They're fine. Tsuyoshi won't hurt him."

Kaoru felt herself silently fuming, and Tokio laughed. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to speak down on your student. Let's just watch, shall we?"

"Alright…"

Yahiko took up Kamiya Kasshinryuu's characteristic ready position, and Tsuyoshi, grinning, prepared as well. Conversation ceased as they waited for a signal to begin. At last Yahiko was tired of the pause, and he charged. They exchanged a round of blows, wood smacking loudly against wood in the large dojo. They broke apart to catch their breath before meeting again. Kenshin watched, and recognized several of Tsuyoshi's movements as being fragments from the Shinsengumi's style. _Saitou must have taught him_ he thought to himself._ He has not been exposed to a normal school, though. Saitou's school must have been dissolved by now…_ He glanced at Kaoru. She looked very tense while watching her student: her hands were curled tightly around the material of her pants, and her breath was held. A moment later she realized this and let it go. _She must recognize the style, too. From my fight with Saitou._

Tsuyoshi stepped back, laughing as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "You're good, Myoujin," he said truthfully. "I read the report of what you did in Kyoto, but I didn't believe it."

"Believe it," he snapped back, raising his chin. "This Myoujin Yahiko doesn't lose his battles."

"Is that so?" The older boy smirked, flicking his bangs out of his eyes with a sweep of his hand. "We'll see." He moved into a new stance: left leg bent and right stretched in front, sword held horizontally in his left hand. The fingertips of his right hand touched the wooden blade. "How will you do against my father's technique?"

"Gatotsu," Kaoru whispered a bit fearfully. The scene was raising old images in her mind, ones that filled her with dread. She bit her lip to remain silent.

"That little bastard," Sanosuke muttered from the corner. "Looks like his ass hole dad." Megumi quickly hushed him.

Yahiko adjusted his grip on his sword, feeling a droplet of sweat slide down his temple. _Think, Yahiko,_ he thought fiercely. _Kenshin could have beaten Saitou—you can beat this brat._ He focused, running through the different techniques he knew.

Tsuyoshi began the attack, solidifying the familiar image in Yahiko's mind. He dodged to the side just as his opponent struck, pivoted on his right foot, and spun in a tight circle. He aimed his sword for the base of the boy's skull.

But Tsuyoshi's reflexes were fast. He also twisted, raising his right arm instinctively to block the attack. He grimaced as the wood struck painfully against the limb. There they stopped, glaring at each other.

"That just now…" Kaoru murmured incredulously. _He copied Kenshin._

"You surprised me again," Tsuyoshi said, grinning even as his arm stung incredibly. "That was excellent."

His opponent was beaming. "You may have blocked," he said boastfully, "but if this was a real sword, your arm would have been cut off."

"My head, too." They both started laughing, and the spectators relaxed as they disengaged and shook hands. "You're okay, Myoujin. But you stole that move, didn't you?"

Yahiko put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Doesn't matter as along as I can pull it off." The two boys moved off again, returning to their previous discussion. Eiji joined and congratulated them both. Soon the three were arguing over the sword moves performed.

The room began to resume its pleasant buzz of conversation. "You're student's impressive," said Tokio. "That technique is my husbands."

Kaoru smiled, quite proud herself. "But he had some help; he learned that from Kenshin, not me."

"But as he said, he was able to do it," Kenshin added.

Akira, amazed by the display of the two young boys, turned to Sanosuke. "That move Fujita-kun performed," he questioned. "What was it?"

"Gatotsu," the street-fighter replied gruffly. "One of his dad's moves. He and Kenshin fought once." He paused, wondering whether or not he should be telling him this. He decided it was harmless. "But Yahiko surprised me—he's better than I thought."

Megumi nodded. "He'll be like Ken-san someday, that's for sure."

When the afternoon had progressed to a late degree the group began to disperse. Akira paid and thanked Kaoru before going quickly on his way, and Megumi went with Kenshin to prepare for the evening meal. The boys were still talking, though, and Tokio took her chance to meet with Kaoru alone. "Can we talk a bit?"

"Certainly," Kaoru replied, trying to be cheerful even though she was made nervous in the company of the older woman. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk about Himura-san," said Tokio, guiding Kaoru to a private corner of the room. "It's very important and very serious."

She nodded dumbly, anxiety growing by the low tone the woman was using. "Is something wrong?"

"Very. As I understand it, you've been living with him for almost half a year already, and nothing has happened between you two! What's wrong?"

Kaoru blinked rapidly, taken off guard. "What? What do you mean by 'nothing's happened'?"

"I mean you and Himura-san," the older woman began to explain. "Haven't you tried anything? A subtle hint, a not-so-subtle hint, anything?"

"Hint of what, Tokio-san?"

"Why, of your feelings, of course! How can you know him so long and not attempt to give some indication?"

Kaoru stuttered, feeling a bright red tint in her cheeks. "B-But Tokio-san, what are you—"

"Don't pretend to be so innocent," Tokio said pointedly. "I'm an old and married woman now, and I can tell these things. It's all over the both of you, and I have to say that even watching you is frustrating."

She was speechless. The accusations froze her mind in shock and she couldn't think straight. "What?" she stammered incoherently. "Huh? Uh…"

Tokio couldn't help but laugh at the young woman's flustered appearance. "Oh, you poor dear. You look like…well, like a rabbit being stared down by a wold, actually. I know the look." She considered a moment. "It's no wonder neither of you can make a move."

"Make a…Tokio-san, please," Kaoru hissed. "Even if I knew what you were talking about—"

"Of course you know. Now let me tell you a little bit about men—listen carefully." Tokio took on a moment to collect her thoughts. "I've been thinking about you and Himura-san for a while. I only have this advice to give: jump him."

Kaoru nearly toppled onto her back, and her if skin could have turned a brighter shade of red she would have been glowing. "Excuse me?" she breathed hoarsely.

"Men are ruled by their sex organs," the older woman continued knowingly. "I have experience. What you've fond is a rare specimen, but it's clear the man is attracted to you—and it certainly isn't your cooking he's interested in, if you know what I mean. It must be quite a strain on him."

By now Kaoru was beyond any comprehension of what was being said.

"Hey, what's with you two?" Sanosuke asked, observing the girl as she flopped on her back in a self-induced catatonic state. He made a disconcerted face. "What'd you do to the girl?"

Tokio shrugged innocently. "Just a little woman talk."

* * *

Dinner was prepared, and they shared another meal. Afterwards, Tokio thanked everyone and bid them good evening. "Himura-san," she said to the man in secret before departing, "if I may give you some advice?"

"Certainly."

"Behind every great samurai is an even greater woman. See over there?" She nodded her head just barely in Kaoru's direction. "Never pass up a gift from the gods."

Kenshin blinked, glanced in the implied direction, and nodded slowly. "Yes, Tokio-dono. Thank you."

* * *

Later that night Akira convinced Mari to go out to the city with him, away from anywhere that Kagewara or Maeda could have found them. He told her all about the events of that day, from meeting for his lesson to watching Tsuyoshi's Gatotsu. She listened without offering any comments. Her silence unnerved him. He often admired her for her cool, collected demeanor and infinite calm, but now it disturbed him; he wondered what she was really thinking. "Doesn't any of this bother you?" he asked at last. "Everything that's happening…we'll be criminals."

"Kagewara-san came to see us today," Mari said quietly. "He's offered to pay us a lot of money for doing this. Not only that, but we'll be offered a position as part of the Night Wolves."

"Are you really going to do it? The Night Wolves are outlaws."

"The offer goes to you, too."

Akira cringed, again feeling that empty pit in his stomach. "Mari-san," he persisted, "I have a really bad feeling about his. They're using you, and…" He bit his lip, shuddering at the images his mind produced. "I don't want you hurt. You're…you're everything to me, and if something happened to you, I…"

Mari stopped walking, staring at him directly. Her wide, beautiful brown eyes met his, as if searching to find those words in his heart as well as on his lips. "Thank you," she replied with a bit of hesitation. "This…well, it means a lot to me that you care." She smiled a bit and glanced away in embarrassment. "It really does. But you don't have to worry, because nothing will happen." She took his hand and held it tightly. "Brother and I are best in our school—we're strong and smart enough to do what Kagewara has asked. This will be a great change for all three of us. Be strong. For me."

Akira nodded. He couldn't argue, not with her. And when she leaned over and kissed his cheek all his fears were forgotten. All his trust he placed in her alone. _She believes in me._ Hand in hand they returned to their part of town.

* * *

When the police captain arrived at the Kamiya Dojo that evening, Kaoru was instantly wary. She knew the look on the man's face—he wanted help. Help from Kenshin. By then Sanosuke and Megumi had both returned home, but she quickly gathered Kenshin and Yahiko in the main dojo to hear what he had to say.

"I hate to do this," the captain began in his characteristically tight voice. "I know you've been gone quite some time, Himura-san, but we need your help. Or, actually, my superiors do." He cleared his throat. "They asked me to speak to you, as I've asked you for favors before."

"I know you would not come if it was a small matter," Kenshin replied, leaning easily against the wall. Beside him, Kaoru didn't look so calm. "What is the problem?"

"I don't know all the details," he admitted, "but it has to do with an organization known as the Night Wolves. A special task force is being assembled to flush out their hiding place two days from now. They'd like you to help."

But before Kenshin could respond, Yahiko spoke up. "I don't know anything about these 'Night Wolves', but he's not going. You guys are too pushy—he just got back from one of your jobs."

"That's right," Kaoru added. "Kenshin isn't one of you anymore. He doesn't work for the government, and you can't just pull him into this again."

The captain frowned. "Actually, I don't know anything about Himura-san's last job. It was classified. So is this mission. But it wouldn't involve Himura-san traveling anywhere, as the hide out is just outside Tokyo's east border. It would be only one night."

"Hmph," Yahiko snorted. "Last time it was almost three months!"

"Yahiko," Kenshin spoke up at last, casting him a stern glance. "This is not that kind of mission."

Kaoru stared at him with worry. Already a potent sickness was settling in her stomach. "Kenshin, are you thinking about going?"

"I will consider." He turned his attention to the captain once more. "Can you tell me any more?"

"I'm afraid not. Only that the mission leader will be Fujita Gorou."

_Saitou?_ _This must be more important than the captain knows._ Kaoru's face showed an expression of understanding, as if she'd read his thoughts. _She is afraid I will leave. Though I would rather not participate in this kind of work anymore, can I turn my back? These Night Wolves…do they associate themselves with the Mibu Wolves? And if they do, how can I not go?_

"Alright," Kenshin said at last, meeting the captain's gaze. "I will do this." Kaoru and Yahiko both began to protest at once, but he help up his hand and they fell silent. "Tell me what I should do."

"A messenger will be sent here tomorrow evening," the captain replied gratefully. "He will guide you to the others. I'm sure Sir Fujita will brief you once you're there. Thank you very much for this, Himura-san." He stood. "Now, if you will excuse me."

"Of course."

"Good night."

"I don't believe this!" Yahiko exclaimed once the man had left. "How can they just do this all the time? Kenshin, stop letting them take advantage of you!"

He smiled at the boy's temper. "There is no need to worry, Yahiko. This will be a simple matter."

Kaoru bit her lip, gripping tightly onto the material of her outfit. "Kenshin…?"

"Hm?"

"So…" She choked on the words in fear, feeling weak all over. "…you're going?"

Kenshin watched her for a moment, making her nervous. At last he only smiled sweetly. "Do not worry, Kaoru-dono," he assured her softly. He touched her hands, and with gentle care unwound them from the fabric she was strangling. "I promised I would come back with you then, and I will make that promise again now. If you wish I will even take Sano with me to keep me out of trouble."

"With that bastard along," Yahiko interrupted smugly, "you're likely to get into more trouble. Take me."

"No," he said almost instantly. "If these Night Wolves are what I think they might be, it will be complicated."

The boy's expression quickly changed from arrogance to frustration. "But Kenshin, I've been working really hard. I want to fight with you!"

"Even against Shinsengumi?"

This caused him to stop. "You think that's what this is?" Kaoru asked quietly. "Aren't they all gone?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I am not sure. But Saitou is not assigned to minor cases, and I imagine he usually works alone. For Saitou, a former Shinsengumi captain, to be leading a task force against 'Night Wolves'…" He sighed, frowning. "The situation is indeed complicated. But Yahiko." He held the boy's gaze firmly. "Please, trust me now. I understand your will to fight, but this is no simple fight. I may find old enemies there. I do not doubt you, but these are men with decades of experience. It will be easier for me to do this knowing you and Kaoru-dono are safe."

Yahiko was unconvinced and hurt by Kenshin's decision, but he only nodded. Without another word he left the main room. Kaoru was urged to call him back, but she didn't. She sighed and looked to Kenshin. "Every time you do that it makes him feel worse," she said.

"Yes, but I do not want him there. Someday he will understand." Kenshin climbed to his feet. "Shall we go to bed as well?" 

"Oh, yeah. Alright." They began to walk back together, but then she stopped him. "Kenshin, you said you might fight some of the Shinsengumi. But…will you…"

He interpreted her concerns exactly. "There is no need to worry, Kaoru-dono. I assure you that everything will be all right. I will return just as I am now. Sano will watch out for me."

Kaoru nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Kenshin. I'll look out for Yahiko, too."

"Thank you." With a final exchange of smiles they split up to go to bed. 

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 5: Beginning of Sunset

When Tokio entered the room Saitou was already changing into his police uniform. She closed the panel behind her. "Hajime?"

"It's time," he said, buckling his belt. "They're expecting me."

She nodded. In the last two days they'd attempted to enjoy the last of his vacation, but Tokio couldn't help but feel a certain dread as the day approached. The wind was whispering secrets to her, tearing at her delicate instincts. She knew that any hint of ill air she detected he must have been feeling tenfold. The strain shone in his eyes.

Tokio wrapped her arms around his waist, halting him from putting on his jacket. "Don't sound so cold," she mewed, hoping to lift the mood somewhat. "You're always acting like that, but you know it doesn't work with me."

He grinned slyly, dropping his coat. "Oh, is that so?" For a while he would allow himself to forget his duty; with one finger he lifted her chin. "It worked when you were still a virgin."

She slapped his hand away indignantly. "You shameless dog," she spat, but she was grinning. Marriage might be bliss, but for her it wasn't quite right if they weren't fighting. The relationship may have been strange, but she wasn't about to argue with over ten years of personal experience. They didn't need to be sweet to know that they loved each other.

"You're in charming spirits tonight," her husband remarked, hands closing over her shoulders. "But it's a shame you picked one when I'm on duty."

"The night's young." Tokio pricked at the buttons on his shirt, her bright eyes shining with mischief. "Come back soon," she said coyly, "and I'll make it worth your while." To prove her point she pulled him into a fierce kiss. His arms tightened around her. But the woman managed to suppress her passion, separating their lips once more. "I'll be waiting."

"Then I'll be quick." He touched her face tenderly, and they shared one last kiss before pulling apart. Saitou finished preparing his uniform, then retrieved his sword. "I'll only be gone for a few hours. Take care."

She nodded slowly, all her expressions and movements indicating invitation. Saitou chuckled and reached to touch her hair. Carefully he pulled out the ties and pins that held it trapped against her scalp, and the delicate strands of black silk cascaded with a flourish over her shoulders. "Keep your hair down," he said, running his fingers through the smooth locks. "You're much more beautiful this way."

"Alright." Tokio made a playful purring sound, enjoying the attention he was giving her. "You'd better go, or I'll keep you here all night."

"As tempting as that sounds, you're right. Be patient a while." He kissed her hand delicately with mocking charm, and bid her a final farewell. Tokio smiled, chuckling to herself as she watched him leave.

One the other side of the city, Kenshin said similar good-byes to his own friends. "Do not worry yourself," he told Kaoru with a smile that could always erase her doubts. "Sano and I will be fine."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"This way, please," the guide, a police man in uniform, instructed. "The rest of the squad is waiting."

"I can't wait," Sanosuke said as they started away from the dojo. He punched the palm of his hand. "Finally I can show that bastard I mean business."

Kenshin hummed thoughtfully. "Somehow, I am glad to know he is still alive."

"Me too—otherwise, I couldn't finish our match."

By the time they reached the east edge of Tokyo it was already nearing sunset. Two dozen men in navy uniforms were gathered there, armed with rifles and pistols, and a few with swords. They all glanced up as the pair approached, and recognition shone in their faces. But one man was turned away from them, a thin line of smoke rising above his head. Kenshin stared, a bit unbelieving. Before he could say anything, though, Sanosuke beat him to it.

"Saitou! You bastard!" Sanosuke shouted. "It's about time you showed up. We have a score to settle!"

Saitou didn't respond, as he appeared to be reading something. All the officers were staring at Sanosuke in confusion. "What the hell is he talking about?" one muttered.

"Sir Fujita," the messenger said, "Battousai is here."

Saitou turned, exhaling the cigarette smoke heavily. "Is that so?" he muttered, grinning mockingly. "All I see is a wanderer and his fool friend."

"Damn you…" Sanosuke hissed, fuming. "Come on! Fight me!"

"I'm kind of busy now, in case you didn't notice," he replied coolly. "Now shut up so I can finish reading this."

Kenshin put his hand on Sanosuke's arm as a signal for restraint. "Are you planning to inform us as to what is going on?" he asked.

Saitou folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing."

He snorted. "Didn't think so. This has nothing to do with the police—a purely government operation."

Kenshin observed the man's expression carefully; he didn't look pleased. "You look as if you do not approve," he remarked.

Saitou met his gaze, his yellow eyes narrowed. A moment later the spell between them had passed, and he sported a half grin. "Are you not up to a challenge?"

"No, but an explanation might make this easier."

"Very well. I'll explain as we walk." He motioned for the officers to come to attention. "Stay behind me and don't make a sound," he instructed. "They will most likely have spies about. Don't shoot until I say so." He started down a path that led out of the city, and immediately the men fell into a line behind him. Kenshin and Sanosuke exchanged glances before moving to join Saitou at the front of the precession. "There isn't much to this one," the police man began as they went. "Not like Shishio. We're going to flush out a cabin in the woods. There really is no need for you to be here. I've been ordered to kill any captives."

Kenshin took his next breath slowly. "What was their crime?"

Saitou didn't answer right away. "The Night Wolves are all former Shinsengumi." His simple words were enough to make clear the situation.

"So you're just gong to take them out?" Sanosuke muttered darkly. "Don't wanna get along, so you butcher the bastards?" His voice lowered even more so. "Damn government ass holes. Is that the only way they know how?"

"Sano…" Kenshin held his tongue, deciding it was better not to make any unnecessary comment. He sighed and turned back to Saitou. He was a bit surprised to see that the man was watching Sanosuke. There was a strange look in his eyes. "Is there anything more?"

"We'll surround the hut. You and I will attack from opposite sides, deal with those we can, and flush the rest out. Once you've gone in don't come out until it's over, or my men might mistake you for one."

Kenshin grimaced at the scene he was painting. "You intend it to be a slaughter."

"I take no prisoners," Saitou responded. "The number of survivors depends on how many you can dispose of before I get to them."

Sanosuke muttered a string of profanity under his breath, fists tensing. His right hand began to throb but he didn't care. "This is such shit. Aren't you a samurai? Don't you have any honor? They don't even know you're coming, and you—"

"They will soon," he interrupted curtly, "if you don't shut up."

"I won't shut up! I won't have anything to do with this insanity, and what's more I'm going to fight you all if that's what it takes! I definitely won't let this happen!"

Saitou stopped walking, bringing everyone to a halt as the pair stared each other down. The officers watched their leader with concern.

"I cannot allow myself to participate in this, either," Kenshin spoke up in the silence. "This force is unnecessary. Let me take care of this alone."

"What?"

Sanosuke glared at him. "What the hell do you mean now?"

The red-headed samurai straightened, trying to hold his own against all these men who were taller than him, but it wasn't much help. However, his attitude was enough to command their attention. "I will do this alone. It will be simpler, and without casualties. I will let it be done no other way."

Tokio sighed, brushing out her long black hair. She didn't understand it, but her husband had always said she had beautiful hair, and she wanted it to look exceptionally good that evening. When he came back she knew it would be difficult for his to relay the night's events as well as his thoughts; he would need persuasion, and she would be ready to do just that.

Spread out on his futon in the next room, Eiji glanced up from the book he'd been reading. "Your mom's been in there a while," he remarked. "What's she been doing all this time? The lights are still on, so…"

"Probably brushing her hair," Tsuyoshi muttered back, not looking up from his own book. "She does that a lot with Father goes out."

"Oh." He shrugged and returned to his reading.

Tsuyoshi was about to do the same when a faint sense caught his attention. Ever since his father had begun training him to fight he'd also taught him about sword ki, and the power of one's spirit. One of those lessons had included detecting when enemies were close. He could feel the presence now, like a hostile odor floating about. A moment later the sound of footsteps confirmed his assumptions. He sat up. "Eiji. Someone's coming."

"Huh?" Eiji glanced up from his book once more. "What was that?"

The panel that opened into the hallway began to slide, revealing a young man and woman. They were both armed. Instantly Tsuyoshi was on his feet, fists balled, Eiji at his side. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?"

Haya grinned smugly. "Just to play awhile," he replied with cool confidence. "You boys alone?"

"My father's coming back soon. If he finds you here, he'll kill you."

"Is that so?" Haya laughed, though his sister bore no expression. "You think your daddy'll make it back in time?"

Tsuyoshi grimaced, taking several steps back. The pair advanced into the room. _They're going to kill us_ he realized, his body tensing. _But who are they? Are they my father's enemies?_

"Tsuyoshi, who are you talking to?" The panel to the next room opened, and Tokio stuck her head through. "What's the—" She stopped when she saw the intruders. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Quickly she moved to her son's side and put her hand on his shoulder protectively.

"Like I told the kid, Lady." Haya unsheathed his two kodachi. "Just a little playtime." 

* * *

The stare-down between Saitou and Kenshin lasted several long moments, each waiting for the other to back down. Finally Saitou broke the tension. "Do what you like; it won't make a difference, because any captives will be questioned then executed anyway. These men are a threat to the government and will be dealt with as such. But, if you're still sure about your oath, I'll give you a chance." He grinned just slightly. "I'll give you a ten second head start, then I join you." He turned to his men. "Hear that? You're not to shoot unless they try to escape the building."

"Yes, sir." 

"Kenshin," Sanosuke whispered angrily, "you're not really going to—"

"There is no other choice. I cannot stand aside and allow them to do this."

"No matter what we do, it won't help. Shit." He pounded his fist into his palm. "Damn it all."

Kenshin sighed, then realized that Saitou and the officers had already began to move again. "I know, Sano." He followed the procession, and a moment later Sanosuke did as well. 

* * *

Mari evaluated their task quickly: a woman and two eleven-year-old boys. They'd been warned that one of the kinds might know how to fight, but that wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't even armed.

_"I want you to kill all three," _Kagewara had told them. _"Maeda want an ally, but he's being close-minded. I've got a better solution to our problem."_

Mari pulled out her weapon—she'd designed it herself. Two kodachi were attached to opposite ends of a wooden shaft, forming a double-bladed staff about four feet long. But more than that her weapon held a secret: the two short swords were connected by four feet of thin wire that was threaded through the shaft. If one kodachi was unhooked it could be swung, or else she could simple retrieve the blade by pulling on the wire. Such an unusual weapon had demanded extensive training on her part, as well as a style all her own. This would be her first time using it outside of her own solo practice.

"If you're here for money," Tokio said, her eyes cold, "there's not much but you can take it. But you came for us, didn't you?"

"You're a pretty smart bitch," Haya laughed, advancing on the trio. She pushed both boys behind her and took several steps back. "Yeah, it's you. Didn't you know? We're here for paybacks."

"Oh, is that so?" Tokio squeezed her son's shoulder, trying to tell him something. "For my husband?"

Mari moved away from her brother, beginning to come at them from the left. "That's right," Haya continued. "He's a traitor and a coward; we're gonna make sure he knows we mean business."

"You're the cowards!" Tsuyoshi snarled back, and he would have charged at them had his mother not held him back. "You can't even fight him face to face!"

"Oh, we will. Don't you worry."

"What?"

"Hush, Tsuyoshi," Tokio instructed in a whisper, squeezing his shoulder again. "You're unarmed."

Finally he caught on. _Eiji's and my sword are in Mother's room_, he thought quickly. _And Mother has a tanto. These guys look good, but two against three…we might be able to hold them off until Father gets back, or someone calls the police…_

Tsuyoshi worked his toe under a nearby book, gently elbowing his mother in the side. In an instant she and Eiji both turned to bolt. Haya and Mari charged, and the boy kicked the book into the first of their attacker's faces before following his kin. Haya slashed the book aside and gave chase.

Tokio scrambled into her room and nearly dove for the corner where their weapons had been placed for safe-keeping. Without thinking she tossed Tsuyoshi's sword into the air, which he immediately caught and unsheathed. Eiji's bokutou was next, and then she retrieved her own tanto. Saitou had given it to her after their wedding and taught her how to use it; now she would test that training.

"Oh, the little one wants to play," Haya laughed disdainfully. He took up a battle stance. "Come on."

Tsuyoshi slid into his own posture. "You're the one attacking us," he growled. 

Eiji followed his friend's example, and Tokio stood close beside, gripping her weapon's handle with straining fingers. _Hajime, where are you?_

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 6: Nightfall

Kenshin crouched down in the bushes, brushing aside a few stray leaves that covered his sight. The hut was just ahead, no more than 300 square feet of land taken up by its dimensions, nestled in a miniature valley surrounded by forest. Thin smoke rose from the chimney, and traces of firelight seeped through the partially opened windows. He didn't like it. The lights were lit but he couldn't hear any conversation going on, which made him anxious. If there were men in there, awake but silent, they might be anticipating an attack. But then, the Shinsengumi were well trained and could simply be speaking softly. There was no way of knowing. _No more than twenty men can be inside there comfortably_, he calculated. _Ten seconds…it may not be much, but it is all I have. I will have to work fast._

"Something isn't right," Sanosuke muttered beside him. "I've got a weird feeling about all this."

"Me too. But there is no other choice."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

Kenshin shook his head. "No, Sano. There is not much room in there, and I will have to be fast. Please stay back, or at least wait. Wait nine seconds, if you must."

He snorted. "You're so damn selfish. Think you can handle all of'em?"

"Thanks for the concern." Kenshin smiled, then adjusted the sword on his hip. "Here I go."

"Good luck."

Kenshin leapt out of the bushes and started won the mild slope that led to the hut. He made almost no sound as he moved quickly to the closest wall. Knowing that Saitou had most likely already begun his counting, he slid low along the side of the building to the door. With a deep breath he kicked the door open and ran inside.

And then he stopped.

No one was there.

Kenshin gazed about, breathing a sigh of relief; there would be no casualties after all. The cabin had clearly been used at one time, but now there was no indication of a presence. Several rice barrels were set in the middle of the room, but that was it. A fire cracked, unattended, in the fireplace.

"A decoy," Saitou muttered, entering behind him. Sanosuke shouldered his way in after. "Hmph. I should have expected our information to be leaked."

Kenshin glanced at him over his shoulder. "What happened to the ten seconds?"

He exhaled smoke. "Well, it doesn't matter. There's no one here. Consider yourself lucky."

"You bastard," Sanosuke hissed. "Even though you gave your word—"

"I'm doing my job." Saitou moved over to the rice barrels and attempted to open one, but the top had been nailed shut. "There's something in here."

Kenshin nodded, allowing his gaze to scan the rest of the interior. "Yes, but if they knew we were coming, why leave it? As if…" He stopped, finally noticing another barrel that had been used to prop one of the windows open. The way it was placed…and the group in the center…

_Damn!_ "Both of you," Kenshin shouted urgently, "get out, now!"

All three men rushed for the door, but just as they reached it a gun fired from outside, striking the barrel in the window. Instantly the keg exploded due to the gunpowder packed within. The blast wasn't extensive, but it was more than enough to ignite the group of larger barrels in the hut's center. Kenshin felt the heart sear his back, throwing him into the air with the force of the explosion. He managed to land somewhat on his feet and then dropped to the ground, curling into a ball as wooden debris beat against his body. Sanosuke was soon beside him, helping to shield the older man, as his body was more accustomed to the brutality of such blunt attacks.

Saitou muttered curses, crouched nearby. He spat dirt and flicked wooden splinters from his uniform. _Damn it. This isn't like the Miburo at all—I would have never planned something like this._ He muttered a curse and glanced about the forest clearing. The entire cabin was burning down quickly, forcing him to shield his eyes from the hostile glare of the flames. Luckily the blast had not affected the surrounding woodlands. His men were scurrying about like rabbits, some departing back for the city—hopefully to retrieve a fire patrol. But then his eye caught a flash of movement across the small valley. A man was perched in the trees.

Saitou leapt to his feet, sword drawn, but his reaction wasn't quick enough. The first shot came from a gunman he never saw, burying its painful fire into his right shoulder near the end of his collar bone. The impact caused him to stumble, and a second bullet that grazed his left thigh dropped him to the earth once more. The third whizzed past his ear, missing his flesh, though it tossed bits of soil into his face.

Kenshin cursed under his breath. He searched the line of trees for the source of the attacks, finally catching sight of a rifle as the firelight reflected off its metal surface. "Look out!" he called to the officers. "In the trees!" He ducked as several shots barely missed his head. The government agents returned fire in kind, beginning the shooting match. "Damn. If this keeps up…" He jumped to his feet and dashed up the hill once more.

"Kenshin! Shit—" Sanosuke yelped as a bullet grazed his arm, not deep, but painful. He slid further down the hill pressed himself into the grass, trying to remain out of range of the guns. 

* * *

Haya was faster than his younger adversary had expected. He covered the distance between them in less than an instant and clashed swords with the boy, attempting to overcome him by means of brute strength. But Tsuyoshi held tightly onto the sword given to him by his father, unrelenting. Annoyed, Haya struck out with his second kodachi, coming dangerously close to severing the boys arm.

At the same time Mari attacked Eiji, with a few swift blows slicing the bokutou cleanly in two. He retreated not quickly enough, and his life may have ended then had Tokio on interfered. Her tanto locked with one of Mari's two blades, pushing her back as Eiji scrambled to find another weapon.

"No one touches my children," Tokio hissed, green eyes blazing like that of an enraged feline. "I won't let you."

"I don't think that's what you have to worry about now." Mari disconnected the second kodachi from the shaft, twisted it around, and stabbed the blade into the woman's unshielded stomach.

Tokio gasped, biting her lip so that she wouldn't cry out despite the agony. Blood began to seep along the sword length and down the front of her colorfully patterned kimono. Then the kodachi was ripped out once more with a sickening tear of flesh. She dropped to her knees, gripping the wound as her fingers became stained red and warm. Someone was calling to her; Tsuyoshi and Eiji were quickly at her side. "Mother—Mother!" the former cried.

"Damn it, Hajime," she whispered faintly, untying her outermost obi layer and retying it around her stomach tightly to stop the blood. "You made it look easy. Why didn't…" She stopped, grimacing as blood welled thickly in her throat. "You never told me it hurt this much…"

"Tokio-san, hold on," Eiji said, reaching to take her tanto. "We'll—"

"No. No, run from here." She snatched the blade from him and clasped it to her. "Both of you, just go."

Haya kicked the woman in her side, and she cried out as she rolled onto her back. "Dumb bitch," he growled. "Don't you get it? You're all going to die."

Tsuyoshi whirled on him, sword in hand and fire in his eyes, and he charged. He and Haya exchanged several blows until Mari attacked from behind, cutting a long gash down the boy's back. With a cry he fell to the floor. The man's laughter filled his ears. He tried to climb back up—he had to, for his mother—but the pain was so intense that he couldn't manage to lift his head. "Father…"

"I told you," Tokio whispered, pulling herself onto her knees. "No one touches my children."

Mari brought her now reconnected staff down, ready to end the boy's life, but Tokio was just fast enough. She lurched forward, on hands and knees she taking the blade into her own back and crying with the pain. But she was firm in her determination. The anguish spread all through her, causing her body to shake and blood to cascade sluggishly from her lips; it didn't matter. All she saw was her son. "Tsuyoshi," she spoke, choked and suffering, "go."

"Mother…" He twisted, trying to see her, but it was difficult for him to move from his stomach. "Mother, no…"

Eiji scampered to her side, carefully pulling the injured youth out from his protector. Haya and Mari watched, one bemused, the other indifferent. He slung Tsuyoshi's arm over his shoulders. "Tokio-san," he whispered. "Can you run?"

"No…" Tokio lifted her head, catching his eyes with hers. She smiled faintly. "Go. Take my son and leave. Please." She shifted the tanto that was pressed hidden against her chest. "Live, and be a man like your brother."

Eiji's wide eyes brimmed with tears. "Tokio-san…I will." His anger was overflowing, but he remembered Kenshin's words to him; if they all died there, who would that make happy? And if he could lead the two murderers away…and if he could get Tsuyoshi to a doctor, and then send one back for Tokio…

If he could save one life, as his brother had…

"Thank you, Eiji." Tokio spun around, uncaring of the sword still lodged in her shredded flesh. She lunged at Mari and tackled her to the ground. The younger woman was able to knock the tanto away, but even then her attacker refused to withdraw. Tokio screamed and clawed at the woman's face with her nails, smeared blood on her clothes, raving like a demon. Haya cursed as Eiji lifted up his limp brother and ran for the door. He started to give chase, but seeing his sister in such a state thought otherwise. He dragged Tokio off her victim by the hair and threw her to the floor.

"Mother!" Tsuyoshi strained against the other boy, attempting weakly to escape and return to his mother's side, but he was unable to. Eiji pulled him out of the room and away.

Mari sat up, staring at the blood that now covered her. It was on her hands and clothes, in her hair and mouth, so that none of her five senses were left unstained by its presence. Fearfully she attempted to scrub it away—she'd never experienced the feeling of a human life soaking her the way it did now. It settled on and in her like a hot skin, and she was terrified.

Tokio flopped on her back, staring blindly at the ceiling above as she listened to the man chiding his sister for being foolish. She was exhausted. Her body was already growing numb from the loss of blood, and her sight was quickly fading. The smell of blood filled her senses. Choking on each breath, she closed her eyes and prayed silently. _All I ask is that my children…those two boys…someone please protect them…_

The blade cut her flesh a third time. She did not cry but only tightened her fists and suffered in silence. Her husband did not cry when hit. Many nights he'd returned to her in such a state of injury that frightened her terribly, but he never uttered a word of complaint, and of her was demanded no less. Crimson fluid surrounded her in a slowly growing pool, forever staining the tatami with her fading life. She endured, smiling quietly at the darkness collected above her. A very insignificant thought came to her: she would never know if Kenshin ever confessed to the dojo girl, and she would never convince Sanosuke to let her meet Tsukioka. But then she regretted most of all not being able to see her husband one last time. 

Hidden in the shadows of a nearby house, Akira watched in bewilderment as the two boys ran from the inn and down the street. Those townspeople that tarried late about the city turned and stared, murmuring to themselves, a few offering their help but swiftly denied. Akira waited motionlessly for the boys' mother to exit as well, but he didn't see her. Instead Mari stumbled outside, covered with blood and visibly shaken. He ran to her side. "Mari-san! Are…are you…"

She shook herself, clearing the image of the bloodied woman from her mind. "I'm all right," she said a bit weakly, drawing him away from the crowds of people that were gathering to see. "But those kids—"

"Where's Hayato? Is he all right?"

"Yes—yes." A moment later the man in question burst from the inn, also bloody, bringing a chorus of startled and horrified shrieks from the bystanders. "See? Now where did those kids go?"

"That way." Akira pointed. "Are you—did you—kill her?"

"No," Hayato interrupted, dragging them with him as he started in the direction the two boys had gone. "But she'll bleed to death soon enough. Now come with me—we've gotta get those little shits."

"H-Haya…" Akira hesitated, shocked and feeling nauseous from the stench of fresh blood. Had his friends…his best friend and Mari…they'd killed the woman he'd eaten lunch with only days before. She was mostly likely lying in her room, alone and slowly dying. She'd spoken so highly of her husband, and now she would never him one last time before she died.

By now Haya and Mari were far down the street, and they didn't look back. Akira went the other way. He knew what he was doing was foolish and most likely would get him killed, but a strange feeling had enveloped him, and he had to keep going. Perhaps he thought he could erase some of his guilt if he did this last favor for the woman. Perhaps he could even safe her life.

* * *

Kenshin worked quickly. It was a simple matter finding the marksmen once he was made aware of their presence, and he leapt along the stronger branches of the trees, tossing them to the ground. Several were brought down by Saitou's officers. He was able to remain unscathed by their bullets, but when one impacted against a nearby branch a large chunk was sent scraping against his right forearm and wrist. Once he had disposed of this last threat he jumped down once more, surveying his work.

"Kenshin, you okay?" Sanosuke came running up the hill, his arm a bit bloody but other than that unharmed. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "Damn, that was intense. You get hit?"

"A scratch." Kenshin sheathed his sword, and grimaced only faintly as his wound complained. The fingers of his right hand were a bit stiff and slick with blood. He began to wipe them on his sleeve, and was startled to find the garment nearly falling off his body. 

"Kenshin," Sanosuke said, his voice quiet with concern. "Your back…"

Kenshin twisted his head, trying to see, and was finally made aware of a searing pain along his spine. It was a familiar feeling—the sensation of his charred skin reminded him very much of his battle with Shishio. Pushing those unpleasant memories aside he focused on this new injury. "It is not serious," he said, though his face betrayed the words with a look of strain. When he was fighting it was simple for him to block the pain, but now he could feel it in full. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Fine." Sanosuke undid the wraps on his forearms, using one to bandage his arm roughly. The other he tied around Kenshin's injured arm for him. "But you'll have to see that fox-doctor about your back—it looks pretty bad from here."

"Yes. But…what of Saitou?"

He pointed. "There."

Across the clearing Saitou was tying a bandage about his injured leg, while still barking orders to his men and the fire patrol that had arrived. He stood, tested his weight, and then lit himself a fresh cigarette.

"At least he looks all right," Kenshin said, relieved. Though the man's right arm appeared sluggish, the wound could not have been serious. Kenshin was about to suggest they go over there when a familiar figure came running out of the line of trees. He frowned. "Is that…Akira-dono?"

"Who? That kid from the other day?"

Akira moved quickly to Saitou and spoke to him briefly. Even from the distance that separated them Kenshin could tell he wouldn't raise his head to meet the policeman's gaze. After the exchange Saitou snapped something to his inferiors, then started out of the clearing.

"What the hell was that?" Sanosuke muttered. "What is that kid doing here?"

"I do not know." Kenshin frowned, watching as Akira scampered away in a different direction. "But something is not right. I feel as if something has happened."

His friend made a disconcerted face. "You're really weird, you know that Kenshin? You've been getting damn philosophical and 'all-knowing' lately. Either that or damn paranoid."

He sighed. "You might be right. Come on—we should help get the fire down."

* * *

Eiji cursed and pushed his strength to its limits. He had to go faster. He wasn't sure if the pair would follow them, but it would be easy enough with the trial of blood Tsuyoshi was inadvertently leaving. There was no way to help that, though; the fluid had already soaked through the shirt-bandage Eiji had tied around his torso. The boy's only hope now was to find a hospital, or a policeman—

Ahead of him Eiji could see warm yellow light spilling into the dusty streets. It leaked onto the old wooden sign: Oguni Clinic. _Isn't that…_ Eiji quickened his pace despite his already aching limbs. "Takani-sensei!" he called, nearly stumbling under his friend's weight. "Sensei!"

Megumi appeared in the door, stifling a yawn, but she quickly forced herself awake upon seeing the pair. "What happened?" she demanded. "No, wait—just bring him in." She helped Tsuyoshi into the clinic and laid him on his stomach on one of the tables. "Eiji-kun, wasn't it? Are you hurt? Then go fetch me some water, quickly." She tied her hair back and set upon ripping the boy's clothes away from the wound. 

"But Takani-sensei," Eiji heaved breathlessly, "we were being followed. They may come here."

"Followed?" she echoed, not looking up from her patient. "Who? Why?"

"I don't know, but…" He choked on frustration and angry tears, and quickly slapped them from his face. "We had to leave Tokio-san. You have to help her—she'll die."

"Tokio-san?" Megumi finally lifted her head. "Where is she?"

"She's dead," Tsuyoshi hissed. He pressed his forehead into the stiff mattress, tears running freely from his eyes. Eiji was surprised, as he'd passed out soon after they'd left the inn. Now he was clinging desperately to consciousness. "Butchers…they….they killed her…" He pounded his fist into the bed. "They killed my mother!"

* * *

Saitou ran. He had a disturbing feeling, but he didn't understand why. He was not a man given to panic, nor did he usually resort to abandoning his men on a whim, but his instincts told him something was wrong.

_"You're Fujita-san, aren't you? You…you should go home right away. Please, just go as fast as you can, sir."_

He didn't know why he was listening to the boy—it could have been a trap, or a ploy, but he was going anyway. He was running as fast as his injured leg would take him.

When Saitou reached thee inn he was startled to see several policemen about, speaking to some people on the street and the other inn customers. There were bloodstains marking a path in the road—the stench hung heavily about him. His heart began to pound as he hurried past the crowd and into the building. "Hey!" one of the officer's called after. "What are you—"

He didn't stop to respond. The anxiety was building up in him now, and he sprinted down the hall to where his room had been. The panel was open and he could hear soft talking inside. He skidded to a halt at the opening. "Tokio?"

The voices ceased, and Saitou entered quickly. The first room that the boys had been using was empty, but their things were in a mess and the tatami was stained. _What the hell…?_ He strode swiftly to the panel that led to the next room and threw it open. "What the hell happened here?" he demanded.

Dr. Oguni and another man glanced up, as did two police men who were standing nearby. "Are you Fujita Gorou?" one asked.

"I am." The room was in total disarray, futons strewn about and bloodstains scattered everywhere. Tsuyoshi's sword and Eiji's broken bokutou had been laid aside. But what drew Saitou's eyes first was the woman that law in the room's center, her once beautifully patterned kimono now painted crimson, surrounded in more liquid of the same color. He hair was down and soiled, her skin pale. From her lips issued forth weak and strained breath.

Saitou dropped slowly to his knees at his wife's side, staring in disbelieving horror at the brutal wounds that had been inflicted on her. "How…?" he breathed, reaching as if to touch her and then recoiling. "Who did this to her?" When he didn't get an answer immediately he snatched the aging doctor by the collar and dragged him forward. "Who did this to her?" he shouted, causing the others in the room to back away in fright. "Why aren't you helping her?"

"I-It's too late, sir," the doctor stuttered, shaken by the man's temper. "By the time we got here she'd lost too much blood—"

"Bastards." He tossed the old man away in disgust, then returned to his wife. She wasn't dead—not yet, but her breath was barely above a whisper in the stillness of the room. "Tokio," he coaxed. Pulling off his white gloves he touched her face. Her eyelids fluttered. "Tokio, open your eyes," he half instructed, half pleaded. "Look at me. It's Hajime."

Tokio coughed, spilling blood over her chin. Slowly, her eyes opened partway. They stared listlessly up at the ceiling, blinded by pain. "Ha…" She couldn't speak, as her throat had been long since coated with red life-fluid. She shuddered.

"Hush, Tokio." Saitou took her hand and warmed it between his own. Then he placed it on his face. "Keep your hand there," he told her softly. "You know it's me. I came back, and I'm going to take care of this mess you got yourself into. Hold still and stay with me." She smiled weakly with recognition of him, and he began to work. He tightened the bandages on her, arranging them in a way he'd learned from experiencing similar injuries. He was able to hide his fear in the purposefulness of his task. "Now," he said to the men as he worked. "What the hell happened?"

"There were two murderers here," one of the officer's replied. "A young man and woman. They killed four other guests."

"What about my sons?"

"They're being searched for. We didn't find any children's bodies."

_Thank God._ "Who were they?" Tokio moaned in pain, and he quickly reassured her by running his fingers through her hair. His anger rose as he watched her tremble; whoever had done this would soon pay dearly.

The second officer came forward, showing him a slip of paper. "It was round beside her, sir, but we couldn't decipher it."

Saitou turned his attention to the crumpled note, quickly scanning the hastily scrawled ink. It had been written in code, one that the Miburo had once used. It was the address of a place not far from where he was now. _A trap. But it doesn't matter—they'll be punished for this._ "Do you have any descriptions of the two?" he asked.

Tokio inhaled shakily. By now the pain had stolen most of her senses, or else the blood had overpowered them; her world now consisted only of the feel of her husband's cheek and his voice, even if she couldn't make out the words. She could hear, however, that he was speaking sharply to the men around her. _Oh Hajime, don't be angry with them_ she wished she could have spoken aloud. His breath fell heavily and rapidly over her fingers. _You're scared, aren't you? Didn't I help you at all? You can't hide in anger. _

She was going numb now. She couldn't feel her legs, and her arm was growing heavy. There was not much time for her, and he wasn't even watching her now. He was afraid and being carried by denial—he wanted her to survive. But in sinking into the abyss Tokio knew there was nothing to be done. She knew once she'd taken the blade for her son that her sacrifice was meant to be a complete one. If she could only find a way to say goodbye…

Saitou was startled as her hand slipped don his face, winding tightly around his uniform collar. Her fingers were straining and cold. She pulled him forward, and because her strength was lacking he gave no resistance. She pulled until his face as just above hers, her breath ragged against his skin. Then she kissed him. Her lips which were once soft and sweet were now harsh, trembling, and tasted of blood; but somehow, though it pierced his very organs and bones with the realization of her coming end, they alone retained some warmth in that last moment. Even before the kiss ended he could feel her hand clutch tightly onto his collar, and her body stiffened momentarily before lying still. By the time he recoiled the last of her form's heat had departed; her eyes, brilliant and beautiful, had closed forever.

Saitou pulled back slowly. It took several moments for him to fully comprehend what had happened. He'd watched men and woman die—had taken the lives of more men than he could remember—but this was infinitely different. Over ten years he'd lived with this woman; he'd watched her work and sleep, seen all the life she had to offer, but now all that was gone. He couldn't believe that the fire which had led him to love her was now nothing but cold ashes. It wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Oguni said quietly. "There wasn't anything we could have done for her."

But the man never heard him. He drew the body into his arms, not caring as her blood stained his skin red. In feeling the coldness of her flesh he knew that she was dead. He turned his head upward and howled in rage like a lost beast.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 7: The Hunted

Akira finally found Mari and Haya in a back alley, wiping the blood from their faces and blades. He suppressed his nausea, but even then he couldn't approach too close to the smell. "Did you…?"

"Naw, couldn't find the little brats," Haya muttered, spitting. "But that's fine. By the time that bastard figures out his son's still alive, it'll be too late."

"Too late? For what?"

"You didn't hear Kagewara, did you? They set a trap for him." He laughed scornfully. "The wife thing was just to piss him off. Right now he's probably on his way to the Night Wolf's headquarters—everyone's waiting. He's gonna get his ass mangled!"

Akira shook his head, feeling weak from all this talk. "I thought they wanted him to join them. Now they're just going to kill him?"

"Yeah. Deserves it, the traitor."

He turned to Mari, searching for her reaction to all this. She was sitting close to her brother, her head down and face devoid of emotion. She looked shaken. "Mari-san, are you all right?" he asked hesitantly.

Mari lowered her head further so that her hair hung over her eyes and obscured his view of her face. "I'm fine," she replied. "Just a bit tired. Let's go home."

"We will in a while." Haya finished his rough cleaning job and stood. "Come on—I wanna see when they take Saitou down."

Mari climbed to her feet as well. Akira cringed; she looked disturbed and afraid, as if the blood covering her skin had leaked into it as well, contaminating her. "Go ahead," he told Haya. "I'll take Mari home."

"No." She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm fine. I want to see."

"But…" Akira sighed, giving in once again. "Alright. I'll go with you, I guess."

"Great," said Haya. "C'mon; let's hurry."

They made their way through the city, traveling mostly through the back alleyways and deserted streets to avoid the police. Akira tried to keep up, but he was exhausted and weak from that night's affairs. His eyes never left Mari. He knew she was just as frightened—she had never killed anyone like that before, and it was a strain on her conscience. But she didn't complain, not in front of her brother. Several times Akira considered talking to her, but every time he backed down.

Finally they reached the address Kagewara had given them: a large inn near the lower-class section of town. "Hello?" Haya called as he entered. "Kagewara-san? Maeda-san? Aren't you here?" He ventured inside further, but received no answer. "That's funny. Maybe they're meeting right now."

Mari glanced about, and her manner became more withdrawn. "I smell blood," she whispered.

Haya started down one of the halls, kodachi in hand. "Maeda-san?" he called, ducking into one of the rooms. Immediately he jumped back. "Shit! What the hell?"

Akira and Mari joined him, and the former turned away in disgust. Four men lay inside, freshly killed, their blood carpeting the tatami. Footprints of red led into the hall and to the next room. Further down the corridor were several more bodies, each butchered beyond recognition.

"There's no way he could have done this," Haya murmured in disbelief. "They were supposed to know he was coming…it was supposed to be a trap. Isn't that what Kagewara said?"

"He did," Mari affirmed quietly, drawing close to Akira. "But these men were all in their rooms…getting ready to sleep. Did…Kagewara lie to us?"

"Don't know." He started down the hall, glancing briefly in the different rooms. "That shit."

Akira chased after him, Mari on his heels. "Wait! Saitou might still be here!"

Haya came to the last room and stopped at the broken entrance. His friends were close behind him, and they froze as the scene was made visible to them. More bodies were there, some still alive and moaning piteously as their life drained through their wounds. Maeda was among them, far beyond any medical help. And standing over the mess was their attacker, soiled nearly from head to toe. His police jacket was gone, leaving only the once white shirt, tattered and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His eyes were blazing, cold orbs. "Run…" Maeda wheezed at the man's feet. "Just…run…"

Saitou ended the man with a quick movement of his sword, then charged. Haya leapt back and was able to dodge before the blow hit. The opposite wall absorbed the force and was torn to splinters.

"Holy shit." Haya backed away, adjusting his stance as Saitou turned to face him. The man slid into his own posture.

"That's it," Akira said, remembering from the day he'd spent at the dojo. "That's the move I told you about: gatotsu."

Mari nodded, readying her staff. "Brother, let me." She stepped in front of him. "You can't fight this guy. We'll have to make a run for it."

"You cannot escape," Saitou hissed, eyes narrowing. "If you are with these men, I will cut you down."

"We'll see." Her hands shifted around the wooden staff. "Come on," she taunted without emotion. "I'm the one that stabbed your wife in the back."

With a vengeful growl Saitou attacked. Mari had never fought this man before and she'd never seen gatotsu, but her quick mind and the information Akira had given her allowed a plan to swiftly form in her mind. She dodged to her left and pivoted on her left foot, just as Yahiko had done and Kenshin before him. Her staff slashed at her target's neck. Saitou was ready. He snatched her wrist with his right hand and halted the move. But Mari wasn't finished, shifting her weight to her right foot to complete another circle of movement. Her free hand, which had already disconnected her second kodachi during the rotation, dug a deep wound in his already injured right shoulder. 

Saitou didn't even flinch, as if having not sensed the pain at all. He countered with startling speed, and a moment later Mari fell unconsciously to the floor from a fist to the side of her skull. Akira paled, horrified as the man lifted his sword to deliver the final blow. "W-Wait!" he cried without thinking. "Please—don't kill her!"

Saitou merely snorted, and began to lower the blade. In a panic Akira ran forward, heart in his throat, and threw himself protectively over Mari. He was shaking and sobbing at once, but he didn't care. For her, he didn't care.

Akira almost felt the blade as it descended, missing his skin by scant centimeters as it plunged into the floor. It took him a moment to realize he was still alive. Bewildered, he lifted his gaze.

Saitou pulled his sword out of the floor, all the while watching the helpless boy with a frozen glare. "You're the one that found me," he stated blandly. "You told me to go home."

Stunned, the boy nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes, sir."

"You knew."

"Saitou-san, please," Akira begged. "Please don't kill them. They were fooled by Maeda-san and Kagewara-san. They're not bad people. They—"

"Silence." He began to ready his weapon once more. "I won't listen to excuses. You'll all die for this evil."

Haya sprang forward and locked swords with the man. "Akira, get my sister out of here!" he shouted, able to fend Saitou off due to the weakness in the man's right arm. "Take her and go—I'll follow."

"But… but you can't beat him," he stuttered. "You'll be killed."

"You dumb shit! Get out of here or he'll kill us all!"

Akira nodded, retrieving Mari's weapon and tying the wire around his arm. Acting quickly he pulled her onto him piggy-back style and managed to climb to his feet. "I'm going." He turned and began to run the best he could with Mari's weight.

"Shit. You damn ass," Haya growled. He lashed out and kicked Saitou's injured leg, causing him to falter in his defense . With one more kick to the man's gut he turned and bolted after his friend. "Keep running!" he shouted. "He's right behind us!"

_No, oh no. What can I do?_ Akira burst out of the inn and kept running, aimless in his goal but desperate for escape. Everything had gone too far too fast, and unless he could find someplace to hide they would all die. But where could they go where Saitou would not follow? There would be no one willing to protect them.

_"Ken-san is very brave. He may seem like a normal, light-hearted man, but he's stronger than he looks. He's protected us many times._"

_Himura Kenshin…Sagara mentioned that he and Saitou had fought before. Maybe…no, surly he'll help us. Even if he turns us in, that's fine. I just don't want Mari to die._

"Akira, we need a plan," Haya said as he caught up. "Even busted up that bitch's fast—he'll catch up sooner or later."

"I know." Akira switched paths, heading into the city. "I think I can find someone to help. Can you make it to the south district?"

"Of course. Can you?"

"I'll survive."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked with concern. "You were the last one out of the hut, so you got burned pretty bad. You should see the doc before you go back."

Kenshin nodded. He'd discarded his jacket and replaced it with one given to him by the fire patrol. Although he accepted gratefully, the material draped heavily over his shoulder and pressed unnecessary weight on his blistered flesh. Still, he didn't want to walk back through town half naked. "I will do that. Thanks, Sano."

"I wonder where that bastard went," he grumbled. "Just ran off and let us deal with the rest. Shit."

"You mean Saitou?"

"Of course! You saw him take off."

Kenshin hummed thoughtfully, remembering that scene. "It certainly was strange."

A cry arose from behind them, and the pair stopped walking. What few people that were left on the streets were moving to either side now, staring in bewilderment and shock at something they couldn't yet see. Kenshin was instantly put on edge by the smell of blood. As they watched, two young men, one carrying a woman, ran past. "Hey," Sanosuke said, "wasn't that—"

A moment later a fourth figure rushed after them in pursuit. Kenshin stared in shock to see it was Saitou, bloodstained and mad with rage. By the time he had the sense to call the man's name, he was already far out of range. "What on earth…" Sanosuke murmured, dumbfounded. "What happened?"

"Something terrible," Kenshin said, his eyes wide. "His spirit…it was in total disarray. As if he has lost his mind completely…"

"Well, come on then!" Sanosuke started after, and a moment later so did his friend. "We've gotta stop him before he kills something!"

Kenshin pushed his strength, overtaking Sanosuke's pace as he raced after the bizarre procession. _Saitou…what happened to you? _he thought. _I have never felt a spirit like that. _

_No…I have…_

He nearly stopped running when the realization came to him at last. It may have been his intuition or maybe something more, but there was almost no mistaking the spirit he'd felt. It was one he himself had experienced, not unlike the madness of Battousai. And yet, even deeper than that. _Good God…Tokio-dono…_ With renewed purpose he increased his pace. _But how did Akira-dono…why did he come? What does he have to do with this?_

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke muttered curses, finding him further and further behind. "Hey, slow down! Wait for me, you jerk!"

"Sanosuke?"

He stopped, catching his breath as he took note of who had called him. It was Megumi, staring at him from the door to the clinic. She looked exhausted. "Was that Ken-san who went by just now?" she asked briskly.

"Yeah," Sanosuke huffed. "Chasing Saitou. That bastard's lost his mind."

"Saitou has? Dear God, I should have found you all sooner." She went back into the clinic. "Come help me."

He poked his head inside with annoyance. "I don't have time. Kenshin's—"

"Trust me, Sanosuke. Ken-san will be in trouble if we can't stop Saitou from fighting. Now help me with this boy."

He frowned. "Boy?"

* * *

Saitou was only fifty meters behind them. Akira fantasized that he could hear the man's pounding footfalls and ragged breath, like those of a pursuing demon. He felt weak with fear but he kept his pace strong. Surly Himura Kenshin would help them—if anything, convince Saitou to spare their lives. He was propelled by this last hope.

The gates of the dojo appeared before them, and Akira gathered what little breath he could. "Himura-san! Kaoru-sensei!" He nearly collapsed from exhaustion, but somehow his strength kept him upright. "Somebody, please help us!" He skidded to a halt, shifting Mari's weight to allow for a free hand to pound the gate. "Himura-san!"

"No time," Haya snapped. He leapt easily onto the top of the wall, and took a moment to find his balance. He reached his hand down. "Pass her up here."

Akira let the woman slide off his back, and immediately his limbs complained stiffly. He tried to ignore the cramps as he lifted Mari up to her brother. Saitou was closing fast. Akira leapt and grabbed the wooden edge, beginning to hoist himself up, but he could tell he wouldn't make it. Haya jumped to the other side with Mari, but Akira had barely pulled himself onto the wall when the man struck. Gatotsu shredded the wood like paper, sending the three teens tumbling.

"Hayato! Mari-san!" Akira had landed on the outside of the dojo gate, and he kicked boards aside to climb to his feet. He dashed through the new opening.

By now Kaoru and Yahiko had been alerted by the commotion, and were outside with their shinai held at their sides. "Akira-kun," the former sputtered incredulously. Her gaze skipped from him, to Saitou, to the siblings. "What's going on?"

Saitou had paused to assess this new situation, and Akira took advantage of his distraction. "I cam to find Himura-san," he said, moving carefully to Haya and Mari's side. The brother had both kodachi drawn and ready. "Please—I don't want my friends to die."

Kaoru moved between Saitou and his targets, confused but determined. She held up her shinai in a protective stance. "No one's going to die here," she replied firmly. "I'll protect you until Kenshin gets back."

"Me too," said Yahiko, following suit.

Haya moved to the girl's side. "Don't worry about me. Please, just protect my sister and the kid."

Saitou slid into his Gatotsu stance, though his right arm was unable to lift high enough to guide the blade. "Kamiya girl," he warned harshly, "my fight is not with you, but I will do whatever I can to destroy those three."

"Leave them alone," she retorted, unfaltering even as her hands were shaking. "They're just kids—they're not worth your trouble, and you don't have to kill them."

"You have no idea," he spat.

"I won't let you hurt them."

Saitou began to attack, and Haya ran to oppose him. As the left-handed gatotsu came screaming at him the boy swung his arm in a circle, using his kodachi to bat the sword away. But Saitou kept coming, and his fist impacted brutally against the boy's skull. Haya was thrown onto his back with the force, and was barely able to roll out of the way of another strike. He managed to stumble to his feet only to be knocked down once more; Saitou's cold, rage-guided strength was too much for him to take. The further Haya retreated the more determined his pursuer became, until finally the katana's steel bit into his right arm.

Yahiko ran forward, ready to interfere despite Kaoru's warning cries. "You bastard!" he shouted angrily. "Leave us the hell—"

Saitou interrupted him by simply kicking the boy with the heel of his boot. Yahiko was sent tumbling into the dirt, gripping his injured gut. "Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, about to come to his aid when Saitou turned his sight on her and the two she protected. His expression tightened. His posture changed.

Kaoru adjusted her grip on her shinai, her mind whirling. She couldn't fight Saitou—not even Kenshin had been able to stop him, so what chance did she have? None. She knew that very well, and the realization sent shivers up her arms. But then she heard Akira's quick, frightened breath, and she knew that backing down was not an option. Just as her father had preached protecting life, and just as Kenshin had saved her time and time again, this was now her test. She would protect her student with all her strength.

Saitou could see in the girl's eyes that she had no intention of moving aside. He never considered her presence; all that mattered was Mari, lying defenseless in the arms of her weak friend. Her sharp voice echoed tauntingly in his mind.

_"I'm the one that stabbed your wife in the back."_

With an enraged growl he ran at them.

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 8: Wolf and Dragon

By the time Kenshin reached the dojo he was nearly exhausted and sick with fear. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Saitou was following the trio to the Kamiya Dojo, and he could only guess what the reason may be. And why Akira? His questions were unending.

They were all forgotten when the destroyed dojo wall came into view. Though his back was sore and has legs weary after the long sprint he pulled from his bones a faster pace to carry him through the opening and into the dojo yard. His eyes darted about to take note of the scene; he froze in horror. Saitou charging at Kaoru full speed, clearly intending to cut her down as an obstacle to his goal. Kenshin could not reach them in time, no matter the strain he demanded of his muscles. There was no way for him to protect her.

Kaoru must have seen him, because her gaze shifted. She didn't shout to him; once she'd acknowledged his presence she turned her attention back to her charging antagonist. She wasn't going to attempt escape, even knowing she had no way of defending against gatotsu.

_Dear god, no…_ Kenshin pulled his sheath out of his belt, clicking the sword out only half an inch. Saitou might have been too far, but he had to try, and he could think of no better way. _Kaoru-dono, please get out of there!_ He spun and launched the sword with Hiryuusen.

It wouldn't make it. He knew at once that he'd hesitated a moment too long, and time was too short. The sword flew, attempting to defy reality and space in its path as it reached for the barreling wolf. Kaoru stood firm, blinded by her faith in the speeding icon from her savior's hand. Her eyes reflected the moonlight. Kenshin could only stare in mounting horror at those orbs, and just as Saitou's arm lunged forward his senses flooded with the scent of white plums. 

Though Kenshin had not had the time, another had. Even when Saitou had still been a dozen steps away Akira had fastened his hands around the sleeve of her sleeping kimono, and as the man hell-bent for blood approached within striking distance he pulled with all his might. Kaoru gasped, feeling the rush of heated air that passed by her face as the blade of Saitou's sword barely missed her flesh. The hilt of the weapon, however, was several inches thicker, and the metal struck a glancing blow to the side of her head as she was dragged to the dusty earth. She didn't have time to cry. Her skull felt as if it had been cracked open—she imagined that it had been, as the sensation of blood flowing accompanied the hit—as she dropped heavily to the ground next to Akira and Mari.

An instant after Kaoru fell, Kenshin's sword handle slammed into the base of Saitou's own skull, sending him reeling. At such an incredible pace he could not manage so stay upright; he also tumbled into the dirt, lifting a cloud in his wake.

"Ka…" Kenshin's lips trembled as he tried to speak her name. From his far off vantage point he could not be sure of what had happened. He'd heard the impact above his frantic pulse, and he'd seen her fall. Trying to control his shock and fear he ran, skidding to a halt beside Akira and the two women in his care. "Kaoru-dono…" he said tremulously, afraid to touch her least he find her skin cold, "…is she…?"

"No, just dazed," Akira replied just as weakly. He was even paler than Kenshin. "But… she's bleeding, and…"

Kenshin checked the wound, and was flooded with relief to see that it was only a scrape from the metal: shallow and not serious. Even as he showed Akira how to hold his sleeve over the injury she moaned and began to stir. "Hold still," Kenshin instructed softly. "You are all right."

"Ken…" She smiled faintly, allowing herself to relax as he'd said. "Are you…okay?"

"Battousai."

Kenshin lifted his head. Saitou was on his feet now, standing rigidly several feet away. "I am fine," Kenshin said, squeezing her hand briefly before climbing slowly to his feet. "I will take care of this." He held his hand out to the side, and Akira quickly snatched his sword off the ground and gave it to him. 

"You intend to defend those three?" Saitou hissed. By now Haya had moved up behind Kenshin, still gripping his arm. He crouched beside his sister.

"I do," Kenshin replied, sheathing his sword and taking up a battoujutsu stance. There he paused to view the man he would have to fight. What he saw caused him to hesitate even more. Saitou's eyes were cold and angry, but behind them there lay a deep, emotionless voice. The hatred on his face was nothing more than a mask. Everything about the man screamed clues to the younger swordsman: his voice, filled with tremulous rage; his movements, thrown off in their usual precision that indicated a lack of interest in defending himself; but most of all, his spirit. As a fighter Kenshin was well-accustomed to detecting the faintest whispers indicating a man's presence, or even using his own spirit to intimidate and confuse enemies, but this was another matter. Saitou's characteristically unreadable aura was now completely entangled, blazing and tearing itself and his concentration until there was no way to interpret his intentions.

"Saitou," the red-head said carefully, "this is unnecessary, and you know that." He hoped to convince him to back down, as he himself didn't want to fight. After everything they'd done as partners he was loath to find the man again on the opposite side of his blade. More than that, if Saitou chose to fight him, there would no way for Kenshin to win. "I understand your anger and I share your sorrow, but this—"

Without word or warning the wolf attacked, and Kenshin wasn't fast enough to dodge. Even as he batted the sword aside he was caught by a kick to his gut and sent sprawling. He regained his balance quickly and moved out of range. "Don't talk," Saitou hissed, preparing for another attack. "We finish our dual now, Battousai. Life goes only to the victor. Prepare yourself." He charged.

The pair exchanged blows, and already Kenshin knew he was at a disadvantage. He didn't want to fight—this man was not his enemy. "Saitou, stop this," he pleaded across their crossed blades. "This will not help."

Saitou broke free, and in a fury of blade and fists his opponent was felled once more. "Hold back," he said darkly, "and I'll kill you."

"Saitou…I know these feelings. But you—"

"Shut up." He moved to kick him again, but Kenshin was just fast enough to avoid being hit. "Your empty sentimentality won't work with me. I want to finish this, and I will, one way or the other."

_This is just like Aoshi_ Kenshin thought. _But Saitou is not nearly as reasonable. Aoshi had time to reconcile with his losses, but these wounds are fresh, and our vendetta is personal. I cannot convince him to back down._

_So…_

"Alright, Saitou." Kenshin again prepared for battoujutsu. "I will fight you."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru sat up despite Akira's warnings, holding her head as it throbbed. Saitou's move into gatotsu made the pain worse. "Kenshin, don't—"

"Let him," Haya said gruffly. "You didn't see the people that bastard butchered—better him than you or us."

The fight began again. Kenshin tried to stay focused, but the chaos of his opponent's spirit was beginning to affect him. _I know these feelings. I know that pain. _He tried to ignore it, but the raw emotions were overpowering. He ducked under another gatotsu and was hit by Saitou's knee. Through shear strength the wolf beat his victim down, driving his fist into the man's skull and his boot into his back. Kenshin yelped as the heavy sole ripped the tender flesh along his spine. He scrambled for retreat again.

"This is ridiculous," Saitou growled. "You can't win this way."

"Maybe." Kenshin adjusted his grip on his sword, and for a moment his eyes sought Kaoru's. She was watching him fearfully, scrutinizing his every action for the presence of something that wasn't him. He wished there was some way to reassure him. "But this is not the end of our dual. I want to finish it was much as you, but not this way. When we settle things it will be one mutual terms, without my having to protect someone."

"No excuses."

"Himura-san!" A boy came scrambling through the hole Saitou had created earlier in the wall: Eiji, and following closely was Sanosuke with the unconscious Tsuyoshi draped over his back. A moment later Megumi was there also with her medicine case. "Himura-san, are you all right?"

"Eiji-dono…" Kenshin sighed with relief. _Thank god those two are alive. Now maybe Saitou will—_

Saitou charged once more, and this time his blade ripped a gash along Kenshin's side as he attempted to dodge. "I said no excuses," the former Miburo snarled.

"You dumb bastard!" Sanosuke shouted. "Can't you see your son's here? He's alive, you ass, so leave Kenshin outta this!"

Saitou's eyes flickered briefly, catching sight of the face of his son that rested on Sanosuke's shoulder. Then he ignored him—now that he knew Tsuyoshi was safe, his world narrowed to only himself and his enemy, and no amount of shouting or pleading would stop him. "Fight," he commanded. "Fight as your true self or die not as a dog."

"If you win that way," Kenshin replied weakly, "can you tell yourself it was victory?"

This caused the wolf to pause, and everyone held their breath as they awaited his reaction to the words. Kaoru bit her lip and prayed. But the spell quickly passed, and Saitou had made his decision. "Very well," he said in a low tone. "I'll force you, then."

"Saitou, this—"

Their swords clashed, and Kenshin strained to keep them that way a moment more. "Saitou, killing me will not bring her back," he told him. "Please, she would not want you to take these lives."

"Fool. Why are you defending them?" Saitou's expression contorted in wrath. "They're the ones that took her from me!"

"What?"

Haya sprung from where he'd been crouched, throwing his weight into the policeman. He brought his heel down heavily on the man's injure leg, forcing him to his knees. Then he leapt back again, standing at Kenshin's side as if to fight with him. Kenshin could only stare.

Kaoru clutched her white sleeping kimono. "Akira-san," she whispered in disbelief. "Is that true? Did you…?"

Akira wanted to explain, but in truth he knew he'd been wrong to bring his friends here. He stuttered on the words and finally blurted out, "I'm sorry, Kaoru-sensei. It's true—we were tricked by the Night Wolves and Kagewara."

"You…bastards…" Yahiko finally sat up, helped by Eiji. He scrubbed blood from his chin. "You…killed someone, and now you want Kenshin's help? He doesn't defend murderers!"

"I know." Akira lowered his head, gazing down at Mari who was still unconscious. "I'm sorry. But…I didn't want them to die." He felt tears marring his skin. "Please, don't let Mari-san and Hayato die."

Kaoru looked to Kenshin. Her own heart felt crushed and betrayed by this now development—her own student, whom she had so hoped to train and teach… She didn't want to see him or his friends killed, but what if Saitou was right? "Kenshin…"

Kenshin's head was down, his rusty orange bangs falling over his face to hide any indication as to his thoughts. The silence penetrated and trapped the group, binding them in its tension. Sanosuke, Megumi, and Eiji approached slowly with Yahiko and Tsuyoshi receiving help. Akira hid his face in shame, and Haya stepped back, waiting. Saitou remained on his knees, breathing hard as the pain began to creep up on him again. His was anxious to return to the fight—it was the only thing that took him from the memories of his wife's cold skin and closed eyes.

"You killed Tokio-dono," Kenshin murmured, stirring the silence. Kaoru and Yahiko started, as they had yet to understand the cause of all this. "You attacked her and her children, killed her and escaped to come here for my help."

Akira wound his fingers tight around the fabric of his pants. "I…"

"Kaoru-dono and Yahiko could have been killed. You knew that when you came. But you put them in danger anyway. You ask me to defend the killer of women and children."

Saitou watched him expectantly. "Battousai."

"I do not deny their guilt," he continued, "but I will defend them." He finally raised his head, and his eyes, pained but determined, locked on those of the man who would be his enemy. "I sword that I would take no life, directly or indirectly, and so I cannot allow you to harm them. More than that, Akira-dono saved Kaoru-dono's life. Later I will give them to the police, but their lives are not yours to take. If you must take vengeance…" He sheathed his sword and replaced it in his belt. "…take it on me."

Akira stared at him, stunned. "Himura-san…?"

Kaoru started to speak, but she was too late. The battle began anew, and she could only watch in horror as Kenshin allowed each blow to hit its mark. Saitou didn't bother to use his sword—killing the stupid wanderer would not halt his quest for Battousai's defeat. Instead he pummeled the man with his fists and feet, receiving no opposition.

"I don't believe this," Sanosuke cursed, his fists aching to be used though he knew better. His right hand was still healing, and he knew what could happen if he tried to get in the middle of this. "He can't just take it…"

"Himura…san…" Akira cringed with each impact, and finally he turned his head away so he wouldn't have to watch. He should have said or done something, but his heart was shaking and he didn't want to leave Mari.

"Akira?" Mari's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned and held her head. "What…"

"Hush," he told her, tears of relief spilling from his eyes. "Just stay still." 

Kenshin fell on his stomach, trapped beneath Saitou's boot. He gasped for breath, then paused to cough blood from his mouth. The pain was intense, and he wondered if he would faint. _No. Not now. _He was able to see Akira and Mari, the latter finally awake, and he locked his jaw in determination. _I will not fight for them, but I cannot allow them to die. I know Saitou's pain—no voice can reach him. If I could only wait until his son awakens, perhaps…_

The weight pulled off his back, and Kenshin braced himself for another blow, but a shuffle of movement caught his attention first. "That's enough!" a woman's voice shouted, very close to him. "Saitou-san, please!"

Kenshin raised his head, dazed from the pounding in his brain. He turned to see what had happened. A woman clothed in white was kneeling behind him, arms spread in a gesture of protection. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders and back, free from tie or binding, like waves of ebony snow. Beyond that he saw his torturer, and the dull reflection of moonlight off a blade. All at once his mind was thrown into a desperate, panicked frenzy. With a cry that might have been a sob he reached out, snatching the arm of the woman. He knew this. Hundreds of times in his dreams he'd reached out this same way to save the illusions, and always redemption eluded him. But now he would not lose—he refused to lose—and with all the strength and speed left hidden in his limbs he pulled her down and clutched her against his chest like a precious doll. He turned his back to Saitou, prepared for any reparations, even death, that would accompany this act. Gasping and trembling from the horror or those past moments, he held her close, fingers digging into her shoulder, face hidden in her soft hair. _May fate bring its worst_ his heart whispered, _for I'll* take it all._

"Ken…" Kaoru found her voice inactive, trapped within his arms. Stunned and uncomprehending she stayed still, barely able to breathe. 

Saitou stared, and slowly his lip curled in a scowl. He lowered his sword. Staring down at the huddled pair, he knew he'd been cheated. Fate had been cruel to him. This man had done everything to protect the dojo girl, and she lived. Several times he'd failed, not present when she most needed him, and still she survived: with Jin'eh, and when Saitou first came to the dojo, and with the Ten Swords. Even moments ago, after having risked and lost so much, had it not been for Akira her life would be nothing more than a pool in the dirt. It wasn't fair that she should live, and his wife, no less precious or pure, be taken. Battousai was a fool who refused to pay for his crimes. He refused to be punished.

But now…

The wolf's mind was nothing more than blind rage now. He would end it here by his own hand, and prove himself the better of the two. What had happened before and what would come no longer mattered, so long as victory was declared.

"Get up."


	6. Default Chapter Title

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 9: Wolf's Blood

Kaoru could tell that something had changed. Kensin's arms that were wrapped so tightly about her loosened, as if a decision had been made. She gazed into his eyes, and found them to be cold and haunted. It wasn't the same as Battousai—it was something even deeper than that. It froze his compassion into ice. "Don't* interfere with us," he told her firmly, climbing to his feet.

"Kenshin…" _No, not again. Don't talk like that—don't be like that. You're not…_ She reached out, but as before her hand couldn't reach. "Kenshin…don't…"

Kenshin ignored her, his manner very still and controlled as he pulled the sheath out of his belt and held it to the side. He moved into a battousjutsu stance.

Sanosuke was urged to speak, but he held his tongue. _That's…his secret technique. The Amakakeru ryuuno hirameki. Finally._

Saitou hesitated; he knew too well what the stance implied. He'd seen the power of this attack, the speed, and he knew of the counter. Shinomori Aoshi had not been able to defend against it, nor Shishio Makoto himself. Even having seen the move he was unsure as to how he might dissolve it. 

"Your best shot, Saitou," Kenshin said, demanding his attention. The spectators watched, tense and waiting. "If you truly want to settle this, come at me with everything you've got."

_Gatotsu Zeroshiki. I've saved it until now, for this moment. The power is incredible, but not quite as fast._

_But…_

Saitou's eyes narrowed, planning as he slid into a stance. _But our blades are different. I can survive a strike; he cannot. If I cannot beat his speed, the best I can do is match it. _Gatotsu Zeroshiki was a complicated move with an equally complicated stance; left leg slightly back to allow for the first step, left arm twisted and torso turned. All these things lent to the power of the move, but the position was obvious to most opponents and the attack easy to avoid if studied long enough. Shishio was testimony to that. Delivery of the attack depended on Saitou's speed in moving into and then out of the complex stance. Starting in the position to begin with would cut the attack time in half, but Battousai would never allow him the time for such preparation. 

_If only I had a second._

Neither contender would realize till later exactly what had happened in those next instants. Someone let out a high scream. Though Saitou didn't bother to see who it had been, for a split second Kenshin's gaze flickered. The pause was enough for Saitou to snap into the proper stance and then into Gatotsu Zeroshiki. His arm swung forward. At the same time Kenshin began to pull his sword from the sheath. Saitou put all his strength into the movement; he knew that nothing would save him from feeling the cold agony of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's finest move, but that didn't matter so long as his enemy fell. There was nothing left other than that, his most ancient goal.

The speed was enough, the aim was perfect, but then something happened that he didn't expect. He felt something pull taunt about his wrists, digging through his cuffs and into his skin. Something was pulling him back, and though the force wasn't enough to stop him completely his speed was diminished. The pause gave Kenshin the little time he needed to unleash his greatest attack in full.

The aftermath of those pivotal moments was nothing more than a blur of pain, confusion, and failure in the wolf's mind. The steel burned deeply in his chest, and the world spun in impossible circles about him as his body was tossed helplessly into the air. For an instant he saw the Battousai, and the girl that huddled behind him, and the three he'd sought to kill; then there was only the expanse of dark sky above, of harsh stars and streaking moonlight. Then the deepest silence he'd ever known.

_Tokio…_

Kaoru watched, utterly amazed, as Saitou's body sailed over her. She couldn't breath. Clasping her hands to her chest to calm its pounding she stared as the man landed with a thud on the roof of the dojo, then slowly slipped from the edge. Dust rose in a dulled explosion as the broken samurai fell to the earth in a heap. A deep, pained moan escaped his lips as he attempted to push himself up, but his right arm failed him, and he collapsed onto his stomach once more. From there he could not move.

Kenshin's sword clattered to the ground, and Kaoru turned just in time to see him sink to his knees. He hunched over, gasping in an attempt to regain some oxygen for his overworked and aching muscles. Slowly, she came toward him, not knowing what else she could do. "Kenshin…"

He held up his hand, and she fell silent. There was a look of cold anger in his eyes, one she could not speak against no matter how much it hurt her. Refusing her help he stood, weak but determined. He turned to face Haya and Mari. "What did you do?" he asked in a low, strained voice.

"I'm the one that screamed," Mari said, sitting up with Akira's support. "I'm sorry I distracted you, but I wanted him to start." She pointed to the thin line that had wrapped about Saitou's wrist and halted his victory. "Extra wire I keep for my weapon," she explained. "I was just trying to help."

"Help. You were trying to help me." His eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that shit."

"Sorry for pulling you into this," Haya said, finishing bandaging his arm with the wraps Megumi had given him. "But you did good. Thanks a lot."

Kenshin's dark glare landed on the boy, startling him with the intensity of his anger. "That blood on you," the man spoke quietly. "Tokio-dono's blood. Why did you kill her?"

"We were hired." He shrunk back somewhat beneath the harsh eyes. "Don't blame us."

In a swift movement Kenshin snatched his katana from the ground and slash at him. The dull blade slammed into Haya's injured arm, and he cried out in pain as he was sent tumbling. He gripped the wound tightly. "What the hell—"

The red-head samurai forced Haya down by digging his heel into the youth's back. He returned his weapon to his belt. "Who I blame is up to me," he hissed, bending down. "Megumi-dono, bring me some of your bandages."

"Y-Yes." Glancing uncertainly at her friends, she brought Kenshin a roll of thick gauze. 

He measured a length and cut it with his sword. "I'm sorry for wasting your supplies," he said, pulling Haya's wrists behind his back and trying them together. "You'll forgive me, I hope."

"Of course. But, Ken-san…" She sent Kaoru a stern look, but the girl was too shaken by everything that had happened to respond much. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes. Send Eiji to find the police." He lifted his captive up by the collar and proceeded to drag him across the ground.

Mari moved to intercept him. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

Kenshin stopped. "What's your name, girl?"

"Kitsuda Mari," she answered stiffly. "Daughter of Kitsuda Yasuhide. I already know who you are."

"Then don't anger me," he retorted smoothly. "Step aside."

"I'm not going to—"

"Mari-san, please," Akira said, pleading with her from his distance. "Don't fight with Himura-san."

"Shut up, coward. I'm not going to let him touch my brother." She moved to reach for him, but Kenshin snatched her arm. "Let me go! I won't let you hurt him!"

Sanosuke came forward at his friend's look, taking the girl's arm and pulling her back. "Shut up," he muttered. "He just save your life."

Eiji turned to Yahiko and asked quietly, "What happened to Himura-san? His speech suddenly changed."

The boy shook his head, rubbing his stomach which still hurt. "I don't know. I've seen him do that before, but…" He glanced at Kaoru sitting silently in the dust, and sighed.

Megumi instructed Eiji to go find the police then, and Yahiko looked after Tsuyoshi as the doctor moved to tend to Saitou's injuries. Kenshin dragged Haya, who was still cursing, and dropped him harshly beside the unconscious beast. "What the hell…" The youth cringed, trying to edge away, as Saitou's face was turned toward him. If those eyes opened, there would be nothing he could do to defend against the man's wrath. "You're not…gonna leave me…?" he breathed fearfully.

Kenshin unwound the wire from Saitou's wrist and began to walk away. "Pray the police get here before he wakes up."

Kaoru stared up at him, still struggling to find her courage. "What are you going to do?"

"Just a moment." He took Mari from Sanosuke and, despite her struggling, was able to pin her wrists behind her back. Sanosuke helped bind her with the wire. "Come on."

Akira stared, mentally bruised by Mari's harsh words and drained from all he'd witnessed. He'd worked hard to protect this girl, but it would all be worth nothing if she was taken from him again. "Himura-san," he stated quietly, "if Saitou-san wakes up, he'll kill them."

Kenshin didn't reply. He continued to lead her toward where her brother already lay, struggling against his bindings. Akira took a moment to examine Saitou, wondering if he would truly awaken and end these two lives. He didn't want that to happen. Faced with that realization an emotion resembling courage rose in him. He snatched Mari's kodachi from the street and stood between Kenshin and his destination, holding the weapons at ready. "Stop," he commanded somewhat shakily. "Take your hands off her now."

The samurai regarded him with blank indifference, seeing no threat in the youth's trembling hands and incorrect stance. "Do you want to fight?" He adjusted the sword at his hip.

"If I have to. Isn't that the samurai way?"

Kenshin's eyes bore into him like daggers. "You knew of this," he snarled. "You knew they were going to kill her and you did nothing. You came to tell Saitou his wife was dead, but you didn't try to help her, did you? There's no blood on you. You were afraid." He flung Mari down, and she yelped as her head continued to throb.

Akira stared at Kenshin, then Mari, caught with indecision. His hands trembled around the handle of the short swords. He admitted to himself that he was afraid; he hadn't wanted to see the corpse of the woman he helped to kill. And he knew he as afraid now, faced with this man of impossible skill. He wasn't a fool, but for Mari's sake he thought somehow he'd manage.

"Don't bother." He was startled when he realized that Mari had spoken. She was able to push herself onto her knees despite the limited use of her hands. "Don't do anything to him, Battousai. He can't hurt anything." And though her words implied that she was attempting to protect him, her voice contained nothing but scorn. She climbed to her feet, and moved with purposeful strides to her brother. She sat down beside him, much to his surprise. "Go ahead and turn us in. As daughter to a former member of the Shinsengumi, I deny not what I did and accept my father's fate with honor."

Sanosuke scowled. "Damn bitch. You think there's any honor in what you did?"

She didn't respond , and it was obvious that she wouldn't, either. Eyes turned to Akira, the last remaining antagonist. They waited to see what he might do. The kodachi slipped from his grasp and clattered to the ground, disturbing the silence. Fearfully he glanced at Kenshin, and the look he found in that man's face made his stomach lurch. He knew then that he had done something truly awful—he had not lifted a hand against Tokio or her children, but his sins were just as great. These people had taken him in, as a student and as a friend, and already he'd pushed them away. Even Mari wouldn't face him; he was a coward.

Akira dropped to his knees in the dust, hiding his face in his hands so that none of them could see his shame. The night rose up against him. Forgetting the people that stood by, he wept softly into his trembling palms.

Kenshin knelt between Haya and Mari then, as he was not yet finished with them. "Look at me," he instructed, and both did so hesitantly. Despite their pride both felt chills of fear. "You are both murderers now," he told them, and there was no anger in his voice. There was, however, a deep, unavoidable truth in his words, like the voice of some commanding spirit passing judgement against them. "I want you to remember these eyes, and Tokio-dono's eyes while she was dying, and Saitou's eyes when he hunted you. Because just when you think you've done enough, and when you think you've finally reclaimed some innocence, you'll remember all these eyes and then you'll know you're still evil. You cannot escape your guilt. Not ever. You'll never have honor. Your only salvation will be your suffering. Do you understand that?"

The two siblings stared at him, somewhat paralyzed by his short, penetrating speech. They knew he was right. They nodded, as their voices were too constricted to work. 

Eiji returned then with the police captain following, and the officers swarmed over the scene. "Himura-san," the captain said, "can you tell me what happened here?"

"Yes." Kenshin turned his back on the pair and moved to join the captain. Now that the battle had ended he looked absolutely exhausted, and he walked with a slight limp. Kaoru watched him go, wanting to speak to him, but then she looked down at Akira, and decided there was something she had to do first. Usually Kenshin was the one to speak, to forgive or condemn with his quiet voice. But this one was her responsibility.

Akira flinched as a hand touched his shoulder, and with fearful curiosity he pulled his own hands away. Kaoru was crouched in front of him, her face very serious. He couldn't bare to look at her out of guilt. "Ka…Kaoru-sensei," he stammered softly. "I'm so sorry."

"'Sorry' won't help now," she replied with an equal tone. "Tokio-san won't come back." There tears in her eyes, and he hated himself for having caused them. "All this happened because of one life. I want you to remember that; maybe now my teaching makes sense to you."

He nodded weakly. "Yes, Kaoru-sensei."

"You're not my student anymore," Kaoru went on, though it hurt to say it. "Don't ever come back here, and never pick up a sword again. You're not suited for kendo."

"I know."

She urged his head so that he would face her. "I'm sorry you became part of this, because I can tell that you didn't want to or plan for this to happen. But I also can't forgive you. Tokio-san was a good woman. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kaoru-sen…" He swallowed hard. "I mean, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru looked away. It hurt to see that her student came to this. For a few days she'd felt finally complete, the way before her father died and the dojo had at least a few students. She liked being called "teacher". Now her student had betrayed her. Again.

"Excuse me, miss," one of the police officers asked politely. "Could I speak with you? Is this boy one of the criminals?"

Kaoru sighed, lowering her head. "I don't know much about what happened," she admitted, "but I'll tell you what I know."

The police questioned everyone there, and several more doctors were called to care for the injured. Though Kenshin would have preferred that Megumi look after him—simply on a matter of trust—he allowed one of the new physicians to clean and bandage the burns and lacerations on his back. It was during this that a well-dressed man with long hair came to speak to him. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said briskly, his manner one of dignity. "I am Kagewara Shinnosuke, assistant to the Secretary of Defense. I already know who you are."

Kenshin nodded, and thanked the doctor, who had just finished. The doctor left them to speak alone. "What is such an important official doing here?" he asked. By now his state of mind had settled along with the end of the battle, returning him again to the calm, polite wanderer. However, the more time in Kagewara's presence he spent, the more his mood dropped.

"Viewing the end of a long investigation," he replied. "The Night Wolves were a very substantial concern for us."

"Were?"

Kagewara nodded. "Yes. Actually, as cold as it may sound, the circumstances are almost fortunate." He pretended to ignore the shocked look on his company's face. "By taunting Saitou the Night Wolves summoned their own demise. They saved us a lot of trouble."

Kenshin stared at him in disbelief. "You…you could not have…"

"My superiors are pleased, and the Meiji government is secure. To those goals all means are acceptable." He appeared quite indifferent to the entire matter. I was assigned the problem of the Night Wolves, and I completed that task."

"You set them up. Akira mentioned you." His fists tightened involuntarily. "You convinced them to kill Tokio-dono, so that Saitou would go after them…"

"We never questioned his loyalty. Only his motivation."

"That…I cannot believe…" Kenshin felt his insides twisting. It wasn't fair; it was monstrous—was this government he'd fought so hard to create and defend? He wanted to rage and scream, but his spirit felt deadened by the emotional blows dealt him that day, and he could not speak his frustration and injustice. His voice barely reached a whisper. "He threw his entire life away for your cause, and you still betrayed him?"

Kagewara watched him with indifference. "But you know the way the world works, Himura-san. You know governments are cruel because they have to be to preserve themselves. We understand that perfectly. One life or many? That's the question, now isn't it? I may not be sentimental, but I can at least see logic." He started to leave.

"Kagewara," Kenshin called him back. "What will happen now?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged, as if it didn't really matter. "The three will be tried as murderers, but not as Night Wolves, which is the greatest leniency I can show them. Saitou-san will return to duty if he so wishes to. Even if he kills me, someone will take my place, so I hope for his sake he acts intelligently. Other than that, it's up to him." He tucked his arms into his coat, and started to go again. "Excuse me, now."

This time Kenshin didn't call him back. He laid his hand over his face, willing himself to endure. He stayed that way until the police had gone with their captives, and Kaoru knelt beside him. "Kenshin?"

"I am all right," he said softly, and she was very much relieved to hear his speech, though she did not mention the change. "I…am very tired."

"I know." She glanced up at the sky, where dark clouds were already beginning to father ominously on the horizon edges. "It looks like a storm is coming."

Kenshin nodded, then paused as a faint gasping of breath reached his ears. "Saitou is waking up," he said."

Sanosuke and Megumi had managed to turn the injured man onto his back, allowing for the treatment of the Amakakeruryuunohirameki's effects. Presently he began to cough weakly, and his caretakers backed off somewhat as his eyelids slowly lifted. Saitou stared straight above him, his expression dull perhaps from incomprehension. He only breathed slowly and licked his lips of blood. Several silent minutes passed that way. Finally, though his face did not change, he asked, "Where is my son?"

"He's here," Megumi answered just as softly, not wanting to disturb the spell that bound them all motionless. "He's been injured, but he'll live."

"I want to see him." Saitou tried to sit up, but all the muscles of his stomach and chest were bruised from the vicious attack, and he could manage no more than a few inches. After a still moment he locked his jaw and tried again, despite the pain forcing himself into a sitting position. His arms trembled as he held himself up. "Bring him here," he instructed stubbornly.

Megumi and Eiji helped bring Tsuyoshi over, and despite Saitou's protest Sanosuke urged him to lean against the dojo steps for support. His fatigue complied in the end. Tsuyoshi groaned softly as he was placed in his father's lap, and he began to awaken. Sanosuke and Megumi backed away.

"Tsuyoshi." Saitou touched the top of his head, waiting anxiously for the boy to regain full consciousness. His hands were trembling.

"F…Father?" Tsuyoshi opened his eyes, wincing at the pain in his back. "Is…it over now?"

"Yes. It's over now." He touched the boy's face and shoulders, as if assuring himself that his son was here and alive. Relief spread through him, though it had difficulty penetrating his battered and despairing center.

The son felt hot tears flowing from his eyes. "I…I couldn't save her," he whispered. "I wasn't strong enough."

Saitou's face contorted into a look of pain. "Neither was I." He pulled his son into his arms, holding him in sorrow and grief. Tsuyoshi let his tears run freely, but then quieted as a realization came over him: his father was crying, too. He couldn't see because Saitou's face was hidden in the boy's shoulder, but he could tell. He closed his eyes and clung to his father. For a long time they stayed there together, grieving the loss of the most precious person in their lives.

From that point on no one spoke. Yahiko left with Eiji and was gone for some time, returning with some clothes he'd apparently retrieved from Saitou's room at the inn. After having allowed the father and son time to mourn, Kenshin and Kaoru worked together to herd them and Eiji to one of the dojo's empty rooms. None of them saw the evidence of Saitou's tears. For the sake of his sons he did not resist the help in arranging beds for them, and then was left alone. 

By that time the hour had progressed deep into the early morning, and everyone was exhausted. The storm clouds that had gathered overhead reminded them that they would have to settling things quickly before the rain hit. Only then did Kenshin speak. "Everyone, thank you for your help. Sano, Megumi-dono—you can return home now. We will watch them."

Megumi nodded, and she handed him a small jar. "Use this on your back," she instructed, though her voice was quiet. "Those burns could get infected easily, so take good care of them."

"Yes. Thank you."

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 10: Epilogue

The first loud crash of thunder woke Kaoru from her sleep, much to her dismay; she'd lain awake for seemingly hours before accomplishing a state of fitful—though desperately needed—slumber. Now she was back at square one. Groaning discontentedly, she sat up and pulled more blankets around her, as the rain had made the air cold.

Lightening flashed, and Kaoru nearly leapt out of her skin. Scolding herself for being so foolish, she set upon returning to her sleep. But she couldn't. Her mind was filled with too many frightening images, and rest wasn't an option. Frustrated and distraught she wandered outside.

The rain was coming down lightly despite the harshness of the thunder. Kaoru followed nothing in particular, but ended up in the courtyard by the well. There she paused, coming upon an unexpected sight: Kenshin was there. He was leaning with his hands on the edge of the well, head bowed and coat shed to allow the rain of running down his back. He'd removed the bandages and she was surprised by how severe his burns looked. He hadn't noticed her yet. As she watched, he turned his head to the sky. There was a look in his face she'd not seen before.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru stepped boldly into the rain, her shoulders dampening and feet splashing in the puddles. It made her shiver. "What are you doing out here?"

Kenshin turned to face her, a kind of soft smile creeping upon his face. "Oh, Kaoru-dono," he greeted. "I thought everyone had gone to bed."

"They did. I just couldn't sleep." She scrutinized him carefully. "Are…you okay?"

"Yes. Just thinking." He raised on hand, palm upward, letting the droplets collect on his skin. They rolled down his bare arms. "It is a cool rain, like snow. It feels good against the burns."

"Oh, yeah. Does it hurt?"

"No, not much." She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "But…the thinking…"

"…Tokio-san…"

Kenshin nodded, letting his hand fall. "We were a lot alike inside, I think. We both lived through hard rimes at the same age. I…" He sighed deeply in regret. "I would have liked to speak with her more."

"Yeah." Kaoru thought back to when Tokio had came to the dojo and stayed the day, and how open she'd been about her thoughts. It was impossible to think that such a lively woman could be ended in such a way. "I don't like Saitou very much," she said quietly, "but I can't help but feel sorry for him. This must be killing him…"

"Yes. I wonder what he would do if he knew…"

"Knew what?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled grimly. "Saitou…he has survived a long time. He will yet survive."

She watched him, feeling a rise of sympathy for the man in question. "When you lose someone you care about," she whispered, "it really hurts."

Kenshin wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes, full of secrets, turned again tot he cloud canopy above. "Yes. I know."

Several moments passed, and Kaoru knew he would not elaborate. _"I know these feelings,"_ he'd told Saitou, but no explanation would accompany that declaration. By now she was willing to accept his silence, for fear of raising more painful memories. Instead she tired to change the subject. "Well, I'm glad Tsuyoshi-kun is at least all right. I'm a bit worried, but he's a strong boy. I have a feeling that Yahiko will help."

"Yes. I think he will. But…" Kenshin faced her, his deep violet eyes reflection seriousness. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Favor? What?"

"It is important." His gaze faltered, dancing about the dampened scenery. "I have known you for over half a year, right?"

Kaoru nodded, not comprehending the change in subjects. "It feels like a long time."

"It does," he agreed. "To me, very long. In truth, I find it difficult remembering my life any other way." Kaoru felt herself blush a bit, then silently scolded her own foolishness. He continued. "You started it, Kaoru-dono. Had it not been for you, I would not still be here, and neither would Yahiko, Sanosuke, or Megumi-dono. It was you that brought us all together."

"That's not true," she protested, though she was surprised by his words. "It was you, Kenshin. All along it was you."

"It was your kindness that convinced me to stay," Kenshin reminded her. "But allow me to go on." Though his words were kind, his face was filled with restrained urgency. It was something she didn't understand yet. Why was he speaking so openly to her now?

"In these months, I have seen you do many things," he went on. "Some simple, like laundry and chores, and some amazing. I see a girl full of life and energy, and I envy that. I fight hard to protect that." He closed his eyes, indulging in a recent, terrifying memory. "Sometimes my strength is not enough. I am not always there when you need me. So please." When his eyes opened again they were only for her. "If you must fight, do so bravely. But please be careful. Leave my enemies to me, and take care of yourself. I…do not want to see that youthful energy taken from you."

Kaoru was speechless. She thought he must have been saying things to make her feel better, because he'd never said anything like this before. Her heart was beating a bit faster. His eyes, bright and full of sincerity, bore into hers. And…

…she panicked.

"Kenshin, you don't have to say stuff like that," she blurted out, fleeing from the tension in their situation. "I know you're concerned, but I'm not that important, right?"

Kenshin blinked, surprised by her dismissal of the speech he'd spent nearly an hour preparing. "Kaoru-dono?"

"You need to worry about yourself," she went on, forced cheerfulness in her voice. "You're the important one. I don't do anything but get in the way for you, right? I can't even cook a decent meal."

He set his hands on her shoulders. He wanted her to stop—she hadn't understood what he'd been trying to tell her. More than that, what she was saying wasn't true. "Kaoru-dono, you know—"

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I know I'm not much of anything." Kaoru laughed weakly. "There's not much I'm good at. I can't even keep up my father's school." Her heart throbbed painfully, and her voice began trembling in shame and sorrow. "I've worked really hard, but it's no good."

"What happened is not in any way your fault," he told her firmly. "Akira chose to be a part of that."

"But I should have done something," she insisted. "My school teaches to protect life, not take it. If… if I had said one more thing, or… or something… then Tokio-san…" She felt tears invading her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away; she didn't want him to see another of her weaknesses. "But it doesn't do any good now. I was too late. If my father…"

She started as the backs of Kenshin's fingers brushed lightly against her cheek. He was watching her intently, his expression soft and understanding. "Kaoru-dono," he said slowly, "it is not your fault."

Kaoru stared at him, the rain soaking her hair and clothes. His too. She was trembling and a deep, painful sorrow rose in her throat. She began to cry. Ashamed of herself she hid her face in her hands—she had no right to cry when he was so brave. 

Kenshin smiled faintly, ever so carefully pulling the girl into his arms. She stiffened, paralyzed the way she had been that night when he left her. He tried to remember when he had been so innocent. "Do not be afraid," he told her in a whisper, holding her head against his shoulder. "Please, cry."

Kaoru hesitated, but the warmth of his body and the strength of his arms quickly destroyed her embarrassment and shock. Clinging to his shoulders she let her tears flow freely, mixing with the cool rain. All her thoughts were in disorder now, but she could do nothing about it. There was only one thing clear in her mind. "Please don't go again," she sobbed, leaning against him as the cold water covered them both. "I don't think I could stand it."

Kenshin sighed, closing his eyes. She would never know how difficult it was for him those moments, the two of them together in the night. He was tentative in holding her, as her body felt remarkable delicate in his arms—like thin glass. Her warm contrasted pleasantly the weather's harsh chill. He reveled in being reunited with a woman's touch; but he was also afraid, as it awakened emotions and memories from a deepest of slumbers within his heart. The same memories that had driven him to the brink of reality hours before. Much of his life had passed without such joys and agonies, and being brought back to them now was something he had not expected. He realized then how lonely the past ten years had been, and how long.

"Kaoru-dono." After some time had passed he gently eased her back, as she had begun to shiver in the rain. "Let us escape this weather. I have one more favor to ask."

She nodded solemnly, and together they went to Kenshin's room in the dojo. Kenshin took off the extra coat of her sleep outfit and offered instead a warm blanket which she eager accepted. She sneezed, and he chuckled. "Crying in the rain seems redundant to me," he said with a smile. "I like being dry, better."

Kaoru nodded, sitting down on the tatami. "What did you want to ask me?" She tried to look cheerful; even though it had released many of her tensions to cry with him that way, now she felt more exhausted than ever.

"Simply this." Kenshin sat in front of her and displayed the medicine Megumi had given him. "She said for me to use this, but I cannot reach my own back easily. Would you?"

"Uh…sure. I mean, of course." She accepted the medicine hesitantly, and he turned around. "But, really, I'm not good at this."

"Just spread it over anything that appears to need it," he replied. "I trust you."

"Okay." Kaoru began as he had instructed, though she felt clumsy and awkward. Her hands were shaking with embarrassment. With a deep breath she held onto her courage. _"Come on, Kaoru-chan,"_ she could almost hear Tokio say. _"Don't pass up this chance."_ With a bit of a rueful smile she applied the medicine, doing her best not to let her mind wander. 

The task did not take long—not long enough for Kaoru, anyway. She was just beginning to relax when she realized he had no more skin for her to treat. "Oh, that's it," she said, disappointment carefully hidden. "Is…did that help?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kenshin turned to face her and smiled. "I appreciate it."

"It's nothing." She stifled a yaw, her fatigue reminding her of the hour. "Well, I suppose I should let you rest," she said. "It's late. Or early; I don't know."

"Of course; you seem tired as well." Kenshin stood and then helped her, there pausing to let their gazes mingle. Something twisted in his heart when he looked at her: her head was bandaged, outfit soaked and eyes a bit swollen from crying, but still all he could see was a beautiful young woman. A woman who had asked him to stay.

He would have to choose his words carefully. Hundreds of times before he'd spoken to people in a way meant to inspire and teach, to give insight, advice, or admonishment. This was a far different and infinitely more difficult matter for him.

_"It is not a sin to love twice."_

Kenshin took a deep breath. "Kaoru-dono," he stated slowly, "I want you to know that everything I said before I meant sincerely. I do not judge you by your cooking, or even your sword skill, but as a terribly caring person. I admire you for that."

"You…do?"

He smiled, as her baffled innocence was enough to quell his anxieties. "Yes, I do. And I would regret living the rest of my life away from this place, never seeing the woman you will someday become." He moved closer, causing her to blush. "So please, let me stay. If only to do your laundry, I want to be here."

Kaoru's expression quickly morphed from stunned, to delighted, to embarrassed all at once. "You…you mean that?" she asked hopefully. "You won't go?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "No. I will not."

_That may be the best I can do for her now,_ he thought to himself, silently cherishing the joy in her face. _Perhaps one day I can do more. Or maybe…_

Had Kaoru's eyes reflected any more of her happiness their shine would have outspoken the moon. He could not abandon such a chance, or such a perfect moment. Slowly, almost fearfully, he moved closer to her. As he'd expected she became very still, and did not resist or even flinch as he gently pressed his cheek to hers. Her skin was warm, a sensation that did not fail to affect him. "I will protect you," he told her in a whisper, successfully hiding the tremor in his own voice. "I will do anything. So please, live happily. That is all I ask."

Kaoru struggled to respond, but she found no words. She remained motionless as he stepped back once more. Then she nodded dumbly.

"Thank you. Now." Kenshin smiled. "It is late. I will make breakfast in the morning."

"Alright." She beamed, regaining her senses in a wave of delighted euphoria. "Good night, Kenshin. Thanks for everything. I'm sorry about that."

"Do not be. You took care of me, too."

He didn't think her grin could have been wider. She nodded, and with a final wave slipped outside. He could hear her bare feet tapping lightly as she ran back to her own room. Kenshin let his breath out in a deep sigh, preparing to sleep. That night he said a quiet prayer before letting his usual state of light sleep fall over him.

_Thank you, Tokio-dono. I will not forget._

* * *

The next morning Kenshin prepared breakfast as he'd promised, but found them to be one place short: Saitou had left sometime during the night. Tsuyoshi and Eiji ate, silent despite both Yahiko and Kaoru's efforts to coax some conversation from them. Finally they settled into the stillness.

"Where's my father?" Tsuyoshi asked at one point. 

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances. "We're not sure," the latter admitted. "He left last night, but I'm sure he'll be back."

The boy nodded solemnly. After a silent moment he spoke again. "Where is my mother?"

This time the answer was longer in coming. Kaoru looked at him, his head bowed and hands clasped to his knees, and found no words. She looked to Kenshin for help. He shifted and was about to answer when the panel that led outside slid open. Saitou was there, dressed in simple clothes, and though his face bore no emotion his eyes were plagued with bags of sleeplessness, and his manner was one of tightly restrained pain. 

"Father." Tsuyoshi stood very slowly, wincing at the pain in his back. "Where is Mother?"

"Being prepared," he replied. His voice was hoarse and weary. "She enjoyed this city. She'll be buried this afternoon."

Kenshin swallowed hard; it pained him to see this man reduced to such a state. In his heart, he did not want them to be enemies. "Saitou…"

"I have business today," Saitou went on. "Battousai."

"Yes?"

He hesitated only a moment. "I want you to look after my two boys."

Kenshin nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Thank you." Without another word he turned and left.

* * *

The rain continued to pour throughout the funeral precession and the burial. Kaoru stayed close to Kenshin's side as Tokio's body was placed in the dampened earth, her eyes sad and brimming with tears. As Tsuyoshi and Eiji knelt before the grave in prayer she too prayed, wishing well the soul of so brave and spirited a woman. She felt Kenshin's hand take hers, and she wondered vaguely if it was for her comfort or his own.

The grave was covered. Kenshin took a deep breath, glancing about at the people who were there to witness the event. There were many people there mourning; he was surprised, as she hand not spent long in Tokyo. It was somewhat pleasing, however, to know that so many care for her. He looked to Saitou. The man's eyes were very distant, almost as if they were blind to the scene about him. Kenshin didn't understand how the man would not cry from his departed wife, unknowing that, in truth, he had done so alone. Even more startling and mysterious was that he had the boy Shiburo Akira with him. Akira's wrists were tied securely behind his back, the physical sign of the imprisonment that reflected in his face. He too was staring without true sight at the grave. Saitou's long fingers dug harshly into the boy's shoulder. 

The grave mound was completed, and with a final prayer the mourners began to drift away. The two sons of the woman stayed, however, uncaring of the rain. Kaoru bit her lip, considering for a moment, then turned to Kenshin. "Can you share an umbrella with Yahiko?" she asked.

He nodded, understand. "Go ahead."

Kaoru moved over to the boys and knelt between them on the muddy ground. She held her umbrella over them. Eiji lifted his head first, his wide eyes swollen and filled with sorrow. "It's not fair," he said hoarsely, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I lost my family again. I couldn't be like my brother."

"It's all right, Eiji-kun." With her free hand she urged him closer. "I know. It's not your fault."

The boy clung to her and cried, and Tsuyoshi turned dully to see what was happening. Kaoru invited him with a soft smile, welcomed him into her arms so that he could weep freely. Yahiko held both his and her umbrella to shield them from the rain.

Kenshin watched, smiling ruefully at the scene. _Kaoru-dono…she is so caring…_

"Hey, Kenshin." Sanosuke tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. "Megumi's volunteered to make us all lunch after she checks my hand."

"Alright. Go ahead back to the dojo, and Kaoru-dono and Yahiko and I will be there shortly to help."

"Don't worry about it." He glanced at Saitou briefly, debating on whether or not he should say something. Finally he merely sighed and shook his head. "See you later, okay?" 

"Yes. Take care."

Kenshin waited until all the others had left before approaching Saitou. He'd spent much of the night before after Kaoru's departure as well as the morning trying to formulate some way of speaking to this man, but even now he knew all he could do was speak as they went. Silence between them, in his eyes, was not acceptable. He was also curious as to Akira's presence. He licked his lips and started. "Saitou—"

"You're a fool, Battousai," he interrupted before he could think of a full sentence. "I always knew you were a fool, but now I know you are even more so."

Kenshin stopped, startled and struggling to comprehend. "Maybe if I knew what you were referring to, I could defend myself."

Saitou nodded his head, indicating where Kaoru was huddled with Tsuyoshi and Eiji. He didn't have to say anything. Kenshin even admitted to himself that it seemed unfair that he be granted such a gift, undeserving and unappreciating, and his enemy's be taken. "I may be," he consented. "But Saitou—"

"I know you would try to do this," he interrupted once more. "I don't want to hear the preaching of a hypocrite. I don't need you to tell me how to live my life now. I never did."

The red-head nodded, bewildered. He quickly recovered his wits. "Granted. Did…you speak with Kagewara?"

"I didn't have to," Saitou said, his manner stiff and brisk. "I know now what they did to me."

"And…?"

He didn't answer at once. His hands twitched as if in want of a cigarette, and Akira winced just barely as the grip on his shoulder tightened. "I spoke to my superiors. After some persuasion they admitted to me what they did. It was all meant to destroy the Night Wolves." He paused again. "But now more than ever I must think of my sons. I won't kill Kagewara. I have no choice but to continue. Someday Tokio may forgive me for that."

"If it is for her son's sake, Tokio-dono will forgive you." Kenshin smiled grimly, though he was inwardly pleased. Saitou was acting more reasonably than he'd dared to expect. "What will happen to the boy?" He indicated Akira.

Akira lowered his head, choosing to answer for himself. "Imprisonment," he said quietly. "Three years. Hayato and Mari-san have seven."

He didn't know how to answer, but then Akira spoke again. "I wanted to be here to apologize to Tokio-san. And Kaoru-san. I won't want them to forgive me, but I wanted them to know that I regret what I did."

"They know. We all know."

The boy nodded, and Kenshin could see damp trails on his cheeks that weren't from the rain. Though Akira's fate saddened him, he knew that this outcome was unavoidable.

"Battousai."

He lifted his head. "Yes?"

Saitou stared straight ahead as he spoke. "Our dual isn't finished. You were right about it not being fair. I will defeat you as an equal."

"Fine with me." _This is something he needs. It will help if things do not change between us._

"Father." Tsuyoshi and Eiji approached, Kaoru and Yahiko lingering behind. "We're hungry," the former said quietly, wiping his eyes and nose. "Can we go?"

Saitou nodded, then turned to Kenshin once more. "Keep yourself prepared, then," he advised. "We'll meet again." He turned and began to leave, his two boys falling into step at his side and Akira in tow. They departed together.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Yahiko asked, holding his hand out as the rain began to stop.

"They will be," Kenshin assured, wringing out his hair and shaking off his coat. "Saitou may not be the best of men, but he is smart and very strong. He will survive."

Kaoru nodded. "You're right. Shall we go back now?"

"Just a moment." Kenshin reached into his sleeve and pulled out a folded piece of paper. This he placed beside the gravestone along with the other gifts. "Behind every great samurai," he whispered, smiling faintly, "there should be a woman like you, Tokio-dono." Then he rejoined his friends. As they left the silent place a gentle wind stirred the paper, unfolding the seems to reveal the picture Kenshin had purchased that morning: a samurai family; father, mother, and two boys, dressed in handsome robes. Their eyes almost seemed to shine on the flat paper. In the corner, beside the author's signature, was a short message scrawled in somewhat messy handwriting:

_A gift from God._

--The End


End file.
